


Irasshaimase goshujin-sama (いらっしゃいませ御主人様)

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Enemas, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, firecupping, lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Shibasaki and Master Aiba make a trade of their pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irasshaimase goshujin-sama (いらっしゃいませ御主人様)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts).



> Warnings: all of them. No seriously, BDSM: bondage, discipline, humiliation, sadomasochism, pain!play, fire-cupping, enema (but it’s not too much, so please don’t be thrown off by it)
> 
> This was written for the Kaze Exchange,  
> Original note: This was fun to write, I hope mugen_ai3 enjoys it cuz I really wanted to do something good for her. I wanted to do this properly so I had a consultant, someone in the lifestyle, so thanks a lot to my consultant: aliceTV, without alice this wouldn’t have been what it became. I want to tell you a lot about this, but I guess I’d be giving myself away, so I won’t. Thanks to the mods for their understanding and support!

# Irasshaimase goshujin-sama

# (いらっしゃいませ御主人様)

 

 

 

Jun was walking back to the train station. He had left the office late, but he had had a very busy week. He even was on the phone the whole afternoon finalizing a contract. Now that everything was settled, and the job was Sakurai’s now, down in the legal department.

 

Stepping into the train, Jun tried to clear his mind about work. He had a good, two solid days off ahead of him and he had plans. Jun’s body was buzzing with excitement as he held onto a pole, watching the other stations pass.

 

Shibasaki-sama was waiting him at her flat, he had arranged all his commitments and appointments so he could spend Saturday and Sunday with her. He had promised her two full days and now that he had them, he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

 

He needed to go home first though, to get his bag ready. Not that he planned to stay dressed too long or at all. But he wanted to be prepared if Shibasaki-sama had something in mind for him.

 

He was tempted to have a shower before leaving the apartment, but he knew his Lady liked to oversee personally his hygiene before their scenes. So he decided against it. He packed three pairs of underwear, a couple of t-shirts, sweatpants and jeans. She might want to go shopping and if he wasn’t prepared for that he could suffer the consequences.

 

Stuffing everything into a duffel bag, he then turned off the lights before leaving for her place. He decided that he could afford to take a cab, because what he couldn’t do was wait much longer to see her.

 

Tokyo’s streets were packed as usual but the driver maneuvered to get him to her flat 20 minutes earlier than it would have taken, if he had used the train. He paid, thinking that he needed to stop at an ATM the next time he was allowed out of her apartment.

 

After ringing the bell for the building he leaned himself against the handrail leading towards the door of the building. Of course he had the building’s code, but sometimes Shibasaki-sama liked to make him wait, and he wanted to appear collected and patient if she looked at him through the monitor. This time, Jun didn’t wait long before his Master’s voice was heard from the monitor.

 

“You came from work?” She asked with a hint of apathy.

 

“Just went home to pick up my things, Kou-chan,” that was how he was supposed to address her when someone else could hear them.

 

“Come on up, Jun-kun,” She ordered and the door buzzed open.

 

Jun knew she didn’t like him too eager, so he walked. He knew she couldn’t see him, but if he arrived too soon to the tenth floor, she’d known he had run to her. Today, he really needed to stay on her good side, for the whole weekend, since he rarely took any personal days for himself like this.

 

The apartment’s door looked heavenly under the hallway indirect illumination. He went towards it and knocked. Shibasaki opened, she wasn’t wearing any of the leather attires she liked to wear for their scenes. It was a bit disappointing, but he smiled anyway. She looked beautiful with the summer white and yellow spring dress, a classic design: but classic suited her really well.

 

He entered the apartment and kneeled by the genkan, waiting for permission to really enter the apartment. Jun kneeling by her shoes meant he was ready to start, that this wasn’t just a test-run or one of their many talks.

 

She petted his head and he leaned to the touch, craving it like crazy.

 

“Take off your shoes, come in.” She instructed, going into the apartment first.

 

Jun untied his expensive shoes and put them on the rack in the place saved for him. When he stepped into the living room he noticed something that most definitely wasn’t there the last time he had been here.

 

But the something wasn’t an ‘it’; it was a girl. She didn’t look back at him. She had long golden hair that fell upon her shoulders, and tanned skin. He never thought his Master would like gyaru girls. The girl was wearing a pink chiffon blouse and through it Jun could see her brief breasts covered by a bubblegum pink bra, her legs were clad in baby pink thigh high tights. She was wearing a pink sateen miniskirt that showed a pink suspender under the hem holding the tights in place. She had bright pink high heels on. Jun didn’t even question why the girl was wearing shoes inside the house.

 

Jun assumed she was another submissive by the way her hands, covered with gloves that matched the skirt, were bound to her ankles just above the pretty pink shoes. He knew his Master had other playthings, but he had never met any of them. The disappointment traveled to his face this time. Jun had told Shibasaki that he was okay with being one of many, but since she never put him in that situation before, he didn’t know how to act.

 

“Never mind Satoko-chan. Let's get you clean and pretty, doggy,” Shibasaki said, leading him to the washroom by the hand.

 

The next thing Jun noted was that his doggy plate wasn’t in the usual place by the kitchen door. But he still said nothing. He undressed. He stopped being conscious about it a long time ago. He now enjoyed being under her scrutiny. He stood there in the middle of the bathroom with his feet slightly apart, letting her take a good look at his body.

 

"Did you go to the gym this week?" Shibasaki asked pressing her fingers on his biceps.

 

"Yes, Shibasaki-sama" Jun answered not delaying to do so. Knowing that not responding at once would led to punishment.

 

“How many times?” He traced her hand down his back and pinched him on the butt.

 

“Every day.”

 

“Good, doggy.” She complimented patting his butt. “Get in the shower. Start cleaning yourself.”

 

Jun nodded and turned the water at once. He was glad his owner didn’t mind him just nodding to show he had understood. He washed his hair, trying to ignore her steady eyes examining him every step of the way.

 

“The girl in the living room,” Jun’s Master started talking as he began lathering his neck and shoulders, “She’s not my submissive.” She informed and made a pause to interpret his reaction. Then she continued, “I want to talk seriously about this. So please answer me sincerely. Because if you don’t tell me when something is causing you discomfort I will not be held responsible for your shortcomings, do you understand, doggy?”

 

“Yes, Shibasaki-sama.”

 

“I want to share you with another Dom, and she’s here as exchange.” She informed matter-of-factly, but Jun didn’t stop washing his body as he listened.

 

“Is the deal done?” Jun asked, without looking at her directly.

 

“Yes, it is. Our deal also stands, if you find yourself handling too much, you can ask to stop. And I’ll handle you later.”

 

“What would I have to do?” Jun asked trying to keep his excitation at bay. If he looked too eager, his Master could get mad. He stopped his shower, but didn’t notice he had.

 

“Whatever you are being asked to, and act like you’re enjoying it, even if you’re not.”

 

“And if I refuse?” Jun asked, not that he really wanted to, but he felt safer when he knew what the consequences of everything were.

 

“I’ll be very disappointed, and probably very angry, and maybe I won’t want to see you for a while, but we could fix it, eventually.” She answered with a deadpan manner. It was frightening, as much as being threatened to be dropped as a sub. It made Jun wonder if he was easy to dispose. “Look, Jun-chan, don’t worry too much. We talked about your limits and I’d never put you in danger. I do care about you.”

 

“Thank you, Shibasaki-sama.” Jun said bowing low to show appreciation.

 

“Keep on washing, then, I want to deliver something as pretty as Satoko-chan to your temporary Master,” She informed. He nodded once then finished lathering his buttocks and legs.

 

His private parts were always washed by his Master. It always took his whole self-control to not be aroused by those firm touches as she stroked his penis clean or when she paid attention to his backside. Then she made him step out of the shower and toweled him dry before guiding him to the bedroom where he saw a duffel bag, but not his bag.

 

There were other things on the bed, like his dog tail, and dog ears headband, also the harness she liked him to wear when they were just lounging.

 

“Face down. Ass up,” She commanded walking towards the other end of the bed and took out a bottle of lubricant.

 

Jun did as told, planting his face on a pillow as he offered his bottom to his Master and waited. “I’m taking you to a good friend of mine, so you have to behave.” She said, slapping his left ass cheek softly only to gain his attention, not to excite him or punish him – perhaps a bit to tease him. “Any transgression you make,” she continued, lubing her finger and inserting it inside Jun with a practiced gesture. The submissive grunted softly. “Any mistake, you are not putting yourself to shame. You’ll be demonstrating the training you’ve got from me. So if you don’t do well, I’ll be very disappointed in you. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Shibasaki-sama,” Jun whispered, trying to not enjoy the way his Master was pulling and pushing her now two fingers inside his hole.

 

“Also I have two rules you have to follow no matter what,” Shibasaki informed as she scissored her fingers inside him to make him loose, “The first one is that no matter what you are not allowed to ask for an orgasm. Do you understand?”

 

Jun swallowed before responding, “Yes, Shibasaki-sama.”

 

“The second one, is that you are not to touch yourself unless asked to, you absolutely cannot get an orgasm by your own hand, unless my friend gives you the order, is it clear?” Shibasaki asked taking the tail from the bed and starting to smear it with lube.

 

“Yes, Shibasaki-sama.” Jun repeated yet again.

 

“Good boy.” She praised and started pushing the blunt end of the plug inside of Jun, whose breathing stilled but then sped up.

 

He didn’t hate the tail. He wasn’t fond of it either. It was just a way to please his Master and to achieve some relief. Though when he was really worked up even the tail felt good.

 

When Shibasaki stopped pushing it in she slapped the furry part that hung out, making the plug move inside him. Jun bit back a grunt, since he knew his Master wouldn’t appreciate it. Jun felt, more than see, her walk around the bed to stand in front of him. He stayed in his submissive pose, because he couldn’t venture a punishment just before going out the house.

 

“Look at me, doggy,” She requested, so Jun lifted his head and stared at her. She was so beautiful with the back light. He felt the headband with the ears being slid on his head, “Good boy. Let’s get you dressed now.”

 

Jun wanted to protest, to complain about the tail or something, but he nodded and kneeled on the bed. looking a little lost.

 

“Go on, then,” She ordered sitting on the chair to look at him. “Don’t pay attention to Satoko-chan.” She egged him on, knowing that he had left his bag on the entryway. Jun got off the bed cautiously, though he knew from experience the tail wouldn’t fall out easily, he still had to put in an effort to keep it in place. “Should I remind you that dogs walk on four legs?” She asked and Jun immediately dropped to the floor and advanced towards the living room that way.

 

Satoko lifted her face to see him, but Jun ignored her, as he was told to do. He crawled and pulled the bag with his teeth. It would have been easier to just take it and walk back to the bedroom, but if he did Shibasaki wouldn’t be happy, and he needed to make her happy.

 

When he finally entered back to the room, his Master was watching TV, looking bored. She helped him to get dressed since he, after all, was a dog. It took a while to get him ready. The tail was strapped against his leg with a very feminine garter, and it itched when he put on pants. Nothing he couldn’t stand though.

 

She put away the harness in the duffel bag that wasn’t Jun’s, along with his underwear, sweatpants and remaining shirts from his. She picked it up and commanded, “Heel,” as she walked out of the room. He moved quickly to follow her closely.

 

“Sit, doggy,” Shibasaki told him and he obeyed. She placed the bag next to him and walked towards their guest. “Satoko-chan, how are you feeling?” She asked petting her on the shoulder.

 

“A little numbed, My Lady.” Satoko answered and her voice wasn’t what Jun thought it would be. It seemed a little feigned.

 

Shibasaki sighed and sat on the coffee table to work the other submissive hands and ankles free from the rope, “Stretch, baby girl.” The Master ordered, and Satoko did as told. Now that the girl was standing up. Jun could see her. He noticed that Satoko was just a bit taller than his Master, and Jun could also envision the truth behind the pink slutty clothes and the honey colored wig. “I’m sorry, girl, but I can’t leave you to wander around, come with me.”

 

Jun couldn’t see what happened when his Master led the girl-not-a-girl into the bathroom, but he could hear them as one gave instructions and the other replied. After just a few minutes Shibasaki got out of the bathroom and picked up the duffel bag telling Jun, “C’mon let’s go.”

 

They walked out of the apartment, but since they were in public now Jun stood up, aware that he was still wearing the dog ears, he watched his Master lock the door behind them. When she was ready to go she handed him the bag, and took his free hand.

 

When they were on a scene but in public, Jun was not allowed to speak unless spoken to, just to not be rude to the person who had spoken. He was to walk behind Master with her grabbing his wrist, like she was pulling him on a leash. And at last he was to smile even if he wasn’t enjoying the walk.

 

When they were going large distances, Shibasaki usually hailed a cab, because she didn’t really like public transportation. But this time, she started walking, so Jun assumed they were going somewhere close. But then they arrived at a train station.

 

Jun wanted to stop and ask why they were there. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t want to be with the tail and ears in public. And this was public, he might run into people from work. “This is your punishment,” his Master informed as she smiled sweetly, “for forgetting to walk like a dog.”

 

The man nodded sighing and following her. While on the streets there were only a few souls but inside the train was packed. The submissive started wondering if they could see the thing around his leg and if they wondered what it was or if no-one had noticed he was wearing the ears. But most of all he couldn’t stop the feeling that everyone around just knew he had something stuck up his ass. He knew it was irrational, that nobody could know, but this feeling was way past rational. There was some space in the train, but Shibasaki chose to stand between the pole Jun was using to steady himself, teasing his crotch with her hand whenever she thought no-one was watching… Though on second thought, she might have waited until someone WAS watching. Jun’s ears turned all red and hot and he wanted for her to stop. But she didn’t, she kept at it until she announced they had to get off at next station.

 

Jun felt hard and his face was flushed as she pulled him out of the train. He walked praying that nobody noticed anything was wrong with him. They walked about five blocks in that manner, Jun was starting to feel it was too much, when they stopped in front of a tall apartment building. Jun’s heart accelerated, feeling a bit apprehensive about what was going to happen. His borrowed Master, was she as pretty as his own? Was she as strict, or stricter? Would he be able to handle it?

 

They climbed into the elevator and Jun felt jealous that his Master knew the code to unlock the door, it indicated that she spent a lot of time there. As soon as the door closed Shibasaki was tugging the duffel bag and putting it on the floor. She pushed the second to last button in there. Then she proceeded to open the bag taking out his harness.

 

“Strip.” She directed sharply she prepared the leather harness to put it on him.

 

Jun bit back the hesitation and pulled his t-shirt off, and handed it to his Master who had her hand out to take it. He undid his pants, all of his blood leaving his face when the lift jumped a bit as it stopped at ninth floor. The door opened but no-one was there. Shibasaki clicked her tongue and pushed the button to close the door. “Well go on,” she barked and Jun continued taking the jeans off. When he picked up the jeans she already had folded the t-shirt and put it inside the bag. She looked up from the bag and snatched the jeans from his hands, glaring at him when he didn’t move to remove his boxers.

 

Jun repressed a sigh and pulled his underwear down, trying to control his ears from growing red, but failing. He handed them over too. She held the harness so he would pass his arms through the appropriate holes and then she helped him to do all of the buckles. They were almost there by then. Shibasaki closed the bag when everything was in order. The door opened just then. Jun feared that someone would be out in the hall and see them but no-one was there. His Master pushed the door closed again.

 

“Come here.” She directed and he stepped into her personal space. She admired his face and pulled a strand or two of his hair to tuck it behind his ear and righted one of the straps of the harness that had become askew. She rubbed his nipples through the loops and stuck her long finger nail into his navel before letting her hands fall on the doggy tail to free it from the garter and the harness leg strap. Jun hissed when he felt the plug move.

 

She pinched his ass cheeks, knowing that pushing them apart would make the plug dislodge, to push it inside again. Jun wanted to make some noise but he was still aware that he was naked inside an elevator of a building he had never been before. Her fingers pushed it in again and pressed his butt. Then her hands circled his hips and one of them went to stroke his already half hard cock while the other fondled his balls.

 

Once he was hard as a rock she smiled at him and pushed the lift door open. “Down boy,” She said pulling the leash from her purse and attaching it to Jun’s harness.

 

Jun fell to his knees and crawled behind her as she walked to an apartment in the middle of the hall. His heart was racing when she knocked on the black door. It was perhaps a couple of minutes before the door opened and a tall man with a bright smile opened the door.

 

“Aiba-san,” She saluted extending her hand to him, who smiled impossibly brighter and took it in his bigger, manlier hand and leaned to kiss her gallantly.

 

“Miss Shibasaki.” The man greeted her back with something that sounded like mockery to Jun who hadn’t been noticed at all, “Please come in.” He added stepping aside so she could walk into the apartment. Which she did pulling Jun along.

 

Once they were inside the apartment, Shibasaki slid her bright yellow high heels off and stepped into the tatami mat area.

 

“Stay,” She ordered and Jun sat in his dog position by the door.

 

“It seems well trained.” The man commented signaling Jun’s Master to sit at the living room.

 

“Thank you, so does Satoko-chan.” She smiled and sat.

 

“Can I offer you something to drink? Tea or coffee?” The man said, it seemed the man was very happy to see Jun’s Master and for a moment Jun was jealous and scared. His Master never mentioned the other Dominant was a man, he wanted to call it off but…

 

“Tea, please.” She requested putting one of the pillows in the couch on her knees.

 

“Sure.” He smiled and turned to the kitchen. “So, how is my little Satoko doing? Is she of your liking?”

 

“She’s exquisite.” Shibasaki continued, “That’s why I brought you my pet, instead of one of my playthings.”

 

For the first time Aiba’s eyes lay on Jun who was patiently waiting in the sitting position by the door where they left him. Jun’s confidence as a submissive, as the dog he wanted to be, waned under the scrutiny.

 

“It looks cute.” The man commented finishing putting stuff on a tray that he brought to the living room, “Kitty is going to like him.”

 

“I’m sure you both will, Aiba-san.” She assured taking the cup of tea offered to her.

 

Jun heard them talk softly, he leaning to talk almost to her ear and she smiled and giggled in return. It was bothering him that they chose to flirt so blatantly in front of him. Then she stood up, letting the Aiba guy kiss her hand again.

 

“Now I pray you for a couple of minutes with my pet alone,” Shibasaki said walking towards the place where Jun sat.

 

“Of course,” the man said bowing.

 

“Thank you, Aiba-san, my dear.” She said sliding her feet back into the yellow shoes and opening the door.

 

She pulled Jun’s leash, signaling him to follow her outside the apartment, “Okay Jun-chan, I’ll take my leave now.” She announced squatting to be able to see him in the face.

 

Jun put his right cheek to his right shoulder, the signal they agreed on to mean that he wanted to say something that was important, but he wanted permission first.

 

“Yes, tell me,” She spoke softly, almost as she spoke in the aftercare.

 

“It is a man.” He said and it sounded more stupid than he thought it would.

 

“Yes, that’s true. But you are not telling me anything important, and we agreed it had to be important when you did speak.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not gay.” Jun ventured, though he knew by her face that it didn’t matter.

 

“What? Did you think I’d give you to a woman? To someone who you would enjoy? Stick your pathetic tool into her and feel good?” Jun’s eyes opened big, while she mocked him. “This is not for you to enjoy, this is for you to trust me and relinquish that poor excuse of control you’re still hanging to. This is a test, baby, about how much you are willing to obey. Are you willing, Jun-chan?”

 

Jun looked into her eyes that had gone severe and he was a bit scared. Not about the situation, or because she could harm him, but of not being able to fulfill what he was being asking to do. So he told her that, he knew she’d understand, that’s why it worked between them, because he could tell her these kind of things and she wouldn’t laugh. She considered them and talked seriously about them.

 

“I wish we weren’t human, and that we were perfect. But we are not, and I’m not asking you to be like that.” She smiled and her eyes softened a little, “I just ask you to trust me and do your best. So I ask you again, are you willing, Jun-chan?”

 

“Yes, Master.” Jun answered feeling the self-doubt and uncertainty about his Master decline and almost disappear.

 

“Good boy.” She praised standing straight, “Now, please repeat me those two rules I asked you to follow when we were still at home.”

 

“One, not asking for an orgasm, unless he tells me to.” Jun recited looking up on her, “Two, not masturbating unless he orders me to.”

 

“Very good, I also told you, you should look like you’re enjoying it even if you’re not, remember?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Just remember our safe word, Aiba-san knows it too. Okay?” she assured him with a smile and he nodded, “Now, give mama a kiss, doggy.” She said leaning over and letting him lick her face. “Atta boy, go back inside, baby.” She added opening the apartment door until Jun was inside again.

 

Then she leaned in and waved Aiba –who was still in the living room—goodbye before closing the door and leaving.

 

Jun was there, in the entryway to the apartment in all fours, not sure of what he had to do.

 

“Come here,” He heard the man’s voice and lifted his head to see him made a gesture at him.

 

Jun crawled up to the living room and now that he was really inside the apartment, he could see it was bigger than it seemed from the entryway, “Look at me.” The man instructed once Jun had stopped on the floor by his side. The submissive did as ordered, “Good… Jun, is it?” Aiba asked and when Jun nodded he continued talking, “We won’t play right now so, please answer my questions. I got some information about you from your Mistress, but I want to hear it from you, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jun said, glad that they wouldn’t be jumping right into it.

 

“You may sit on that couch,” the man signaled an armchair on the other side of the coffee table where there still were the tray and the cup he had served the tea to his Master, “And don’t call me sir, I would rather you call me Aiba, just Aiba.” He continued explaining as he gathered the stuff on the coffee table.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun answered and went to sit.

 

“I’m going to make you some tea.” The man said, but he was not offering. Aiba was telling him that Jun was going to have tea, and that was that.

 

“Umh…” Jun knew he was going to speak out of turn, but he wanted to ask something,

 

“Are you bi?” Aiba asked, ignoring his attempt to speak. As he pulled another cup from the kitchen and poured some water in it.

 

“I never considered it.” Jun confessed squirming in his seat. The tail was becoming more and more unpleasant.

 

“Does having sex with me repel you?” Aiba asked as he loaded the tray again.

 

“No, not really.” Jun responded truthfully, he had been used in a club by a Daddy type. But that time had been hot, because he could see how horny it made Shibasaki-sama, to watch him being thoroughly fucked.

 

“Good,” Aiba acknowledged. Bringing the tea to the living room area. “Also I’m told that your safe-word is _apricot_ , am I right?”

 

Jun nodded as the man put a cup filled with green tea in front of him.

 

“I need you to speak, Jun-chan, every time you don’t I’m going to assume you don’t want to cooperate and be forced to discipline your cute little ass. Do you understand?” Aiba inquired looking at Jun’s eyes.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” The submissive responded, needing to gulp before being able to.

 

“So… Your safe word is _apricot_ , am I right?” Aiba repeated his question as he let himself fall on the sofa he had been sitting with Shibasaki just moments ago.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun answered.

 

“Drink some tea.” Aiba commanded, and Jun knew it wasn’t an invitation, like a couple of minutes ago when he said that Jun was having tea. So Jun took the cup from the table and took it to his lips. The tea felt pleasant in his tongue. He hadn’t noticed how dry his throat was until he swallowed the liquid and he was grateful for it so he said so, “Good boy. Miss Shibasaki also told me you are a masochist, is that so?”

 

Jun replied affirmatively, putting the cup down on the table again.

 

“And I also understand that you are not fond of blood-play or needle-play.” Aiba continued and for the first time Jun issued a negative answer. “Good to know,” the man concluded crossing his arms over his chest, “I usually go with the traffic light system with my pets. I’d like for you to adopt it as well because, I don’t really know your limits. Yellow will help me know if you would like to continue but you don’t like where it’s going, and red will make me stop completely. Have you used the system before, Jun?”

 

Jun shook his head, too busy with licking his lips. Aiba made a frustration face, but Jun missed it. “Jun, this is the second time I ask you to use your voice to answer me, the third I won’t be forgiving,” Aiba made a pause and he seemed to be trying to know the impact his words had caused in the submissive before continuing, “Let me ask you again, have you ever used the traffic light system during a scene, Jun?”

 

“No, Aiba.” He replied softly. He felt embarrassed, but he was unaccustomed to such answers, he usually was just a dog, who didn’t speak.

 

“Would you be comfortable, using it now?” Aiba questioned and Jun thought it would be a good system to try with someone who he didn’t know so he answered affirmatively, “Drink some more tea, please.” Aiba added and stood up, “Let me introduce you to my kitten.”

 

Jun lifted the cup to his lips again but he started to feel really anxious, and he barely tasted the tea as Aiba walked to one of the three doors visible from the armchair he was sitting. He couldn’t see what was inside and Aiba closed the door after himself once he was in. Jun had another try at the tea, and it made him relax a bit. He breathed deep a couple of times before Aiba appeared again and this time another guy appeared after him.

 

The second guy seemed small, pale and he had a pair of cat ears perched on top of his head, not unlike Jun’s. He seemed to be wearing nothing but some kind of mittens on his hands. When they were closer, Jun could see that he was wearing also a tail. Jun wondered if his Master had taken the idea from Aiba or if it was the other way around.

 

“Look kitty, we got our present.” Masaki announced with an overly cheery voice, like he was talking to a kid, “His name is Jun, kitty.”

 

The smaller guy finally lifted his head and his eyes were smart while sort of suspicious as he looked up. Their eyes met for a moment.

 

“Kazu’s being bratty, that’s why he got his hands patched,” Aiba informed, not without certain fondness in his voice, “I’m going to take a shower now, I want you to show Jun around. Then we can start playing. Be good to him, Kazu, he’s our guest—and explain some of the basic rules around here too, okay?”

 

The man whined, something that was like a meow. Aiba smiled before he added, “You may speak to Jun while I’m in the bathroom. I’ll tell both of you when you’re not allowed to speak again.”

 

After he finished speaking he looked at them for a bit then he turned around and entered the door in the middle.

 

“Hello,” Jun greeted feeling the need to kneel like the other man was doing. But he restrained because he still felt unsure.

 

“Hey,” He said standing up, “Let’s begin, okay?”

 

Jun nodded and stood too, wrapping his arms around his torso protectively. Kazu pointed towards the entrance and started explaining, “Well you know the genkan, Aiba has some toys in there, but we shouldn’t look for them. I’m just telling you because he might surprise you with them. I think we are going to be playing here. Umh…. Come with me…” He said walking towards the door he just came from, “Open the door for me, please, I can’t this these…” the man asked, showing Jun the Mittens. Now that Jun could see them up close, they resembled cat paws, “This is the pen,” Kazu continued showing him inside. In that room there was a pole in the middle, some straps, chains and hoops attached to it, a futon with some blankets, a wall to wall closet and a bedside table in a corner with a lamp and a clock on it, “In here, we sleep when either I or Satoko displease Aiba. If we are good enough we sleep on the bed with him. C’mon—Well by now you know this is the bathroom, we can use the toilet only after asking, and if you soil yourself you have to clean up.”

 

At this point Jun got scared, since he had never given much thought to urine-play before, but he thought he wouldn’t mind a couple of things though most he’d find gross. “Is Aiba into golden showers?” Jun asked as they moved to the third door.

 

Nino looked at him a bit incredulous, “No, he just likes to see if you can hold it until he says you can go. Would you feel uncomfortable with that?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jun answered as they stood by the door, “My Master isn’t into that kind of humiliation, I guess, none of the others were.” Jun said suddenly realizing Kazu was waiting for him to open the door again.

 

“Oh wells, if you don’t like it you could use _yellow_.” Kazu said stepping into the room and flicking the light on with his paw, “This is Aiba’s bedroom, we usually don’t play here, we only use it for the aftercare. Do you do aftercare?”

 

“Yes,” Jun answered biting his lip.

 

“Good, because Aiba likes it a lot.” Kazu said standing in front of Jun.

 

The ‘kitty’, as Aiba called him, was shorter than Jun, he looked cute in his cat-ears. Jun looked into Kazu’s eyes, and the other man smiled, “You’re cute.” He said and then pushed him outside the bedroom and into the living room, “Aiba doesn’t like us in the kitchen, so we mustn’t’ go in it,” he added as they went back to the couch.

 

“Have you been with Aiba for long?” Jun asked standing awkwardly besides the sofa, while Kazu slid to the floor.

 

“Three years—more or less, have you been long with Ms. Shibasaki?” Kazu asked patting the spot in front of the couch just beside him indicating him to kneel.

 

“A little over a year.” Jun answered going down, and felt the tail. He wanted it out. He had never walked so much with it inside him.

 

“Have you had a lot of Dominants?” Kazu asked taking Jun’s half-drunk cup between the paw-mittens and drinking a bit.

 

“I don’t think so. I just had to try a few because I didn’t feel safe with them.” Jun explained, he usually didn’t like talking to other slaves and submissives because he felt they were always competing, but he tried to.

 

“I guess I was lucky—“ Kazu started saying but then the bathroom’s door opened and Aiba stepped out. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and he was toweling his hair dry with another.

 

Aiba smiled when he saw them on the floor around the coffee table, then he sat on the loveseat, “Come here, kitty.” Aiba directed patting the place next to him. Nino crawled towards his Master and got on the couch still on his knees and leaned towards Aiba’s hand when it started to pet him, “C’mere Jun-chan.” Aiba said patting on his other side. It was just a love seat so there wasn’t much space but Jun went and perched there, the anticipation buzzing so loud for a moment his eyesight went fuzzy. He forced himself to take a big breath and he calmed down before looking at Aiba to see if he had done well.

 

“I decided we’re not going to play much tonight, it’s late and I think we three are tired.” Aiba explained looking at Jun but his hand was still stroking Kazu’s back. “kitty, kiss doggy for me.”

 

Both of them leaned forward to kiss lightly. Their lips touching for a few instants and they broke apart.

 

“Again, this time get it right, both of you.” Aiba instructed seriously, and Jun flinched before leaning again into the other sub’s mouth. His lips weren’t full, and a kiss was just a kiss, in his college years he had given them out like candies and a few more of that wouldn’t hurt. Jun parted his lips and nibbled Kazu’s who was trying to tongue him and Jun allowed it.

 

At some point, Aiba raised his free hand and it landed on Jun’s head, patting the soft locks then he traced Jun’s arm (the one that wasn’t being used to steady himself on the backrest) starting by the leather strap around his shoulder sliding to his elbow. It was when Aiba started pulling his arm back that he understood what the Master wanted so he cooperated. Soon his arm was being twisted behind his back producing some pain in his upper arm, it felt good. And since he had closed his eyes, if he put some effort into it, he could forget he was kissing a man. When Aiba put some more strength to his grip, Jun gasped and leaned harder against the shorter man’s mouth.

 

“That’s enough,” Aiba groaned and both parted, their lips glistening with spit, “Give us a kiss, kitty,” The man drilled, already leaning towards his sub.

 

While Jun watched them kiss passionately, Aiba kept increasing the pressure put on his arm. Jun started clenching his teeth to stop from whining. But the one who wailed first was Kazu, Now that Aiba had pulled apart from him, Jun could see that Aiba had pinched some skin on the smaller man’s side so hard it was turning white.

 

“I don’t think Jun’s ever sucked cock before, show him Kazu.” Aiba proposed releasing both subs and pushing them off the couch. They kneeled in front of the Master who pulled the towel around his waist to uncover his semi-erected penis.

 

Kazu looked at Jun sideways before leaning forward and licking the dick. Jun watched them sitting up, like he assumed he was supposed to do. Aiba smiled at them observing Kazu take the cock into his mouth slurping and making too much damn noise. Smiles suited Aiba, he looked damn good—for a guy that is.

 

“You shouldn’t be looking at my face Jun-chan,” Aiba’s voice floated suddenly, startling them a little, “You should be looking at Kazu, because you’re next.”

 

Jun opened his eyes wide and turned his sight to what Kazu was doing with his tongue and lips. Aiba was right, he had never sucked a cock, and even if the thought didn’t please him, it didn’t disgust him either, the man just had a shower after all. He could even smell the body soap kneeling where he was. And if Aiba told Shibasaki-sama about it, she might find it hot and be pleased with her pet. He liked when she was pleased with him, it made it all worth it.

 

“Kitty…” Aiba whispered out of breath pushing the sub gently, and Kazu moved accordingly, licking his lips and looking up for approbation which Jun was pretty sure he got by the way Aiba’s eyes were glazed and his mouth stretched in that bright smile of his, “Now is your turn doggy.”

 

Jun took a big breath and leaned over Aiba’s lap attaching his lips to the already saliva glistening cock, using his tongue to sweep over it, then sucking it into his mouth. Aiba’s hips bucked sending the dick as far as he could stand it, blocking it with his tongue. The Master’s breathing became even shallower each time Jun applied more pressure or took the penis inside as much as he could.

 

“Stop,” Jun heard Aiba say and he pulled away at once, “Nice doggy, come over here,” Aiba bid patting the couch waiting for Jun to go on it again, which he did, still painfully aware of the tail.

 

It happened fast, the way Aiba took Jun by the upper arm and bent him over his lap. Jun could see Kazu flinch with the suddenness of it all out of the corner of his eye. Then the tail was pulled out taking him by surprise. A wail left his mouth before he could help it.

 

“Doggy makes nice noises, don’t you think, kitty?” Aiba inquired while holding Jun down with one hand and petting his backside with the other. Jun could hear Kazu purr as response, then it came, as sudden as Aiba’s previous action was. The Master’s hand left his butt and landed on it again making a loud noise, Jun whimpered. It felt so good, Aiba’s hands were bigger than Shibasaki’s and it was awesome, the way the pain rippled through his skin.

 

Jun was pretty aware of his body right now. He was being rewarded because he did well, and he wasn’t going to risk it by doing something dumb like humping Aiba’s legs, and he wanted to do it so bad right now. The Master hit him four more times, before pushing him upright. It was true, some things felt good regardless of who did them to him. Now Shibasaki’s sub was painfully hard and breathing heavy, fighting the needs of his body, just clenching his hands at either side of his body. Aiba directed one of those special smiles at him, looking satisfied, and Jun felt the same for the first time since he arrived to this apartment.

 

“Good boy,” He said stroking his head and then leaning to pull Kazu onto his lap.

 

Aiba pulled both of the kitty’s arms behind his back in a way that had to hurt, but Kazu didn’t even flinch, looking intently into his Master’s eyes. The taller man was still smiling when he let go Kazu’s arms and pinched his buttocks. Jun wondered if this was looking this hot because of his own unattended erection or if he really was finding them and their interactions arousing as hell. The way Aiba’s hands were squeezing the tight buttocks or leaving red marks with his nails, he then pulled the tail out of kitten’s body and lifted him before entering him with his own cock. This time Kazu grunted in pain, and Jun guessed some pleasure too.

 

“Ride, baby.” Aiba instructed sagging himself on the back rest, but his hands pinching hard different parts of the sub’s body. Jun noticed the slighter man was erect too, but he didn’t touch himself, he just held his own arms behind his back the way Aiba had put them before.

 

“Squeeze me like I taught you to…” Aiba whispered pinching above Kazu’s knee, and by the way Aiba sighed, made Jun think that Kazu had obeyed.

 

Aiba pushed his sub backwards while the shorter man was still moving his hips sinuously, then used his nails to scrape the pale chest, Nino whined this time and his hips seemed to become erratic as the long fingers reached for his nipples.

 

“Ah, you can’t come little kitten,” Aiba grunted stilling his movements and holding Kazu so tight by the hips the skin under his fingers was furiously white. “Hold it,” He added, but the other sub was trembling all over, white ropes of cum flew over their chests. Aiba clicked his tongue in annoyance making a face that filled Jun with something alike to fear, but he was too interested in what was going to happen to Kazu now that he had disobeyed a direct command.

 

 Aiba managed to stand up and throw Nino to the floor.

 

When the shorter guy fell, he puffed heavily and whined later, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said as soon as he got his breath back.

 

“Zip it, I don’t want to hear it.” Aiba barked and lifted him from the floor grabbing a handful of hair from behind the pet’s head. “Heel.”

 

It took perhaps two seconds for Jun to understand that the last command was issued to him. He crawled behind his temporary Master. Aiba dragged Kazu to the kitchen, still holding him by the hair while he opened and closed a few cupboards before finding what he was looking for. Jun observed on all fours from the entrance, since the place was too small to fit in too. Aiba took the box and ripped it open with his teeth before pouring some of the contents into the floor, then he made Kazu kneel. It was then when Jun realized it was uncooked rice, his mouth went dry.

 

“What happened back there?” Aiba inquired, his nostrils flaring in anger and his voice was harsh. Jun felt dread for the change from the sunny smile to this serious face.

 

“I disobeyed, Aiba.” Kazu answered, with a trembling voice.

 

“Why?” The Master questioned further.

 

“Because I am just an animal—“ Kazu whined, Jun was almost sure the man was crying, “and I pray for your forgiveness, Aiba. Punish me as you see fit.”

 

The kitten’s voice sounded practiced. Jun gulped, and for what seemed forever Aiba looked at his pet frowning. The expression in the Master’s face softened, but somehow he didn’t seem pleased yet.

 

“Jun stand here—don’t crawl, stand, come here.” The Master said losing his patience. Jun moved as fast as he could toed some of the rice off as he stood in front of Kazu, where Aiba had pointed, his cock directly in front of the other sub’s face, “Suck him, and don’t you dare to stop.”

 

Jun gasped loudly when Kazu’s mouth was around his softened dick as soon as Aiba finished talking. The guy was talented, Jun had to give him that, and Jun closed his eyes to imagine it was someone else giving him head, succeeding at it. He was trying to stay calm, so he opened his eyes, to try and stop his orgasm. Though the sight of the slight man with tears falling from his eyes and the cock sliding in and out the thin lips, didn’t actually help it. Aiba was stroking himself beside them.

 

“Come doggy, kitty will swallow your come.” Aiba instructed and Jun was so glad to hear those words.

 

Kazu sucked harder, but it still took Jun a couple of minutes to be ready to come. Which he did on the other sub’s mouth with a grunt. Before he had time to come down from his high Aiba pulled him onto a chair and lifted his pet from the ground bending him over the table and fucking him savagely. Kazu was crying out loudly. Jun’s orgasm was beginning to dissipate and watching ‘kitty’ get fucked so hard, made him wonder if he was going to end up in that position before Shibasaki came to get him. A shiver ran down his spine, but he couldn’t figure out if it was because he looked forward to it or because it scared the shit out of him.

 

“Kiss Kazu,” Aiba rumbled looking at Jun. Shibasaki’s pet leaned over the table and pushed his mouth onto Kazu’s, feeling the other man reciprocate with enthusiasm. Through Kazu’s mouth he could feel Aiba accelerate his pace, falter and finally stop moving. But he didn’t stop kissing the other guy because he didn’t want a punishment as well, “Clean that up and when you’re finished come to the living room. Doggy, help him.”

 

Quickly, Kazu pulled a dustpan and a broom out of a cupboard and started sweeping the floor. Jun kneeled next to him, picking up stray grains that the broom had left behind. The kitten sniffed the whole time until they finished. Kazu used a head gesture to signal Jun that they must go to the living room.

 

They crawled to the other room where Aiba was watching TV, still naked, but he seemed to have cleaned himself up. When he noticed them he smiled and extended his arms, kitten stood up and walked right into them nuzzling Aiba’s chest and crying openly. The Master patted and soothed Kazu whispering things into his ears.

 

Jun felt awkward still on his hands and knees watching them. It was over, his first scene with someone who wasn’t Shibasaki in over a year and it hadn’t been all that unpleasant. It hadn’t been unpleasant at all. He wished he could have been more of a part of it in retrospective, but at the same time he was glad Aiba had been thoughtful about this being his first time with a man as a Master.

 

Once Kazu’s sniffles and hiccups had calmed Aiba motioned for Jun to climb onto the couch on the other side from Kazu.

 

“You did well, Jun.” Aiba whispered leaning to kiss him on the forehead. Jun smiled and leaned onto Aiba’s shoulder before he thought it through. Aiba didn’t push him away, he wrapped him with his arm instead. Jun was glad, even if he felt a bit weirded out about the cuddling, “You both are freezing, let’s get you a warm shower before going to bed.” Aiba said pushing them apart.

 

 

 

 

 

“Was it because of Jun?” Aiba asked once they were showered and warm, Aiba was toweling Kazu down, while Jun dried himself. At first the question didn’t make much sense to Jun, until Kazu started answering.

 

“I think so, Jun watching you so intently—it didn’t work, what I always do to stop it…” The other submissive explained sadly, “I’m so—“

 

“Don’t, I have already forgiven you. I just needed to understand, Kazu, so I could help you obey next time.” Aiba said and pecked his sub on the lips, “But you both are going to sleep in the pen tonight.”

 

Kazu pouted as Aiba poured some body lotion on his palm and spread it on the sub’s skin. The Master seemed devoted to his pet, and Jun felt the tiniest spark of jealousy. Shibasaki did cuddle with him and attended to his needs, but he wondered if she ever watched him with the same expression Aiba was looking at Kazu. Jun shook his head and went ahead and put some body lotion on his skin, trying to push away the bad feeling nested on the base of his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

The room where the pen was at was cold. So Aiba took an electric heater in it and turned it on. He helped Kazu arrange the cushion and the pillows so both his sub and Jun could sleep there. While Kazu went to get a glass of water Aiba told Jun, “Kazu gets cold at night, and he’ll probably try to cuddle with you, please don’t push him away.” Jun nodded and Aiba sighed heavily.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun blurted as quickly as he could, but he knew the damage was done and he will be getting some punishment.

 

“Don’t worry, we are going to sleep now. I’ll deal with you in the morning, pretty.” Aiba promised and leaned to kiss Jun’s lips.

 

Kazu entered the room with a plastic cup filled with water and put it on an end table on a corner, “Here, if you feel thirsty you can drink from it too.” He said perkily. Jun couldn’t believe it was the same man that had cried his eyes out just minutes ago.

 

Aiba walked towards Kazu and kissed him deep before patting his bum and send him to sleep. Jun went and lay next to the other sub, when Aiba saw them lying down and tucked under a blanket he turned the light off and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

 

It wasn’t long before exhaustion fell on Jun and his eyes closed down. During the night he faintly felt Kazu hug him from behind and rub his forehead against his back. He decided that it didn’t feel bad anyway, so Jun just let him.

 

 

 

 

 

The morning met Jun with the smell of coffee. Kazu was wrapped around his body, and he couldn’t remember hugging the guy back, but he was doing it now. Jun felt good, even if he hadn’t envisioned his night ending like this and he was a bit less sore than he expected to be. Kazu wiggled next to him and pulled apart mumbling an apology.

 

“It’s okay,” Jun muttered as he stretched, feeling his fellow sub do the same.

 

“Doggy, kitty? Are you awake yet?” Aiba came into the room screaming. It was too loud for his taste but both answered affirmatively, “Good. I have plans for you two, today, I want to start as soon as possible. Kazu, go use the toilet first, and bring me the thing I left on the sink when you come back.”

 

Jun blinked and sat up, suddenly aware that he was naked under the blanket when he saw the other submissive’s pale butt walk out the room. Aiba sat next to him cross-legged Jun gulped, aware of his morning breath. He looked the Master’s face for a bit before realizing what he was doing and deviated his eyes.

 

“How did you sleep?” Aiba chimed, reaching out to stroke Jun’s messy hair.

 

“Good, Aiba, thank you.” Jun responded lifting his hand to wipe the sleep out of his eye.

 

“I’m glad,” Aiba muttered in a low voice that made Jun shiver, his hand went to stroke his cheekbone, “We left some punishment pending, do you remember?”

 

Jun did remember and he almost just nodded, making the same mistake all over again, but he caught himself in time and voiced his answer instead. Aiba looked pleased, and somehow that made Jun fear, “Do you need to use the toilet?”

 

“No, Aiba, I don’t.” Jun acknowledged truthfully, and Kazu entered the room holding a box and a bag Jun couldn’t quite make out.

 

“Good, just in time kitty,” Aiba praised with that bright smile of his, “Doggy must lie on its side for this—” Aiba informed cheerily, and understanding fell upon Jun like a cold shower, “Help him, Kazu, while I get this ready.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Kazu stuttered kneeling beside Jun, helping him get onto his left side.

 

“Have you had an enema before, Jun?” Aiba interrogated softly as Kazu guided Jun right leg up, leaving Jun’s behind exposed.

 

“No, Aiba, never.” Jun admitted and, to his own ears, his voice sounded so much steadier than he felt.

 

“This will not damage you. It won’t hurt if you relax, and if you follow my instructions it won’t even be messy.” Aiba clarified with a voice that Jun found soothing and helped him to calm down. “This is punishment for you violating my rule, even if I was kind enough to forgive you twice. Will you take your punishment for your transgression?”

 

Jun gulped and took a big breath, thinking. He looked at Aiba and his face was calm, even welcoming, a smirk playing on his lips, in a way that told him that he was free to choose out of it. The kind of face he found reassuring and even if he hadn’t been with the man for even a day, he felt he could trust Aiba with his safety. Jun took another deep breath and replied, “I will, Aiba, I—” Jun didn’t know what else to say, he felt like he had to keep speaking, but he stopped when Aiba smiled bright again and his hand landed on his buttocks, patting him. His hands felt different, and Jun noticed, that unlike last night, Aiba was wearing surgical gloves.

 

“Now relax, doggy.” Aiba dictated as he did something Jun couldn’t see, “and remember, we are using the traffic light system,” the Master commented lightly. Jun, remembered, he just didn’t want to stop.

 

Jun was breathing deep, and made the mistake to look at Kazu who was looking attentively with his mouth slightly open. It was a mistake because he started feeling nervous again and his body shook violently when Aiba’s hand exposed his anus further before stroking it with the other hand’s finger before pushing it inside of it. He was still tender from wearing the tail for so long last night, but Aiba’s touches were efficient and not sensual. Just accomplishing the job of stretching Jun.

 

“Now I’m going to put this into you,” Aiba informed, stretching his hand holding out the plastic nuzzle so Jun could see it for a moment before following through, “You have to relax, Jun-chan.” He added when he placed it against Jun’s opening and the submissive seemed to contract his whole body.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun stammered taking a good deal of air into his lungs and releasing it a few times, his body relaxed again.

 

“Kazu, I need you to rub Jun’s tummy when the water starts flowing.” Aiba ordered sliding the nuzzle into Jun. If Kazu replied, Jun didn’t hear it because before he could help it he was whimpering, “It’s okay, Jun-chan, you can make noise. I won’t get mad. Now, I need you to tell me if it hurts, or if you can’t take it anymore. If you don’t tell me I can’t know. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun sighed between his clamped teeth. It hadn’t hurt yet, if anything it all felt uncomfortable and humiliating. Including Kazu’s hand against his abdomen.

 

When the water started flowing into his bowels, Jun gasped loudly. It was out of surprise and discomfort, rather than because it hurt. His breath caught in his throat, but he didn’t notice until Aiba pointed it out and he started taking deep gasps again. Kazu’s hand started to make circles against his tummy and it did help, he was grateful with the other sub for it.

 

“Good, doggy, we’re almost done…” Aiba beamed and suddenly the water felt different, like it was pouring in faster, making Jun yelp. Aiba giggled as Jun wiggled, feeling the need to use toilet and knowing that he couldn’t go just yet, “Easy, boy, let’s wait just a bit,” Aiba comforted, but sounded more amused than anything else. Jun was doing some sharp shallow air intakes. And wait they did, after a while Jun started to feel in control again and his breathing normalized, tough not entirely. “That’s it five minutes.” Aiba announced and Jun could swear that it was a lot longer than that. “Hold this against you, or you may leak,” Aiba instructed as he guided Jun’s hand to the nuzzle coming out of his ass. “Keep this on until you reach the toilet,” he continued helping Jun stand up, now that his position had changed, the need to evacuate was there again. But being Shibasaki’s property, he had learn to not haste his movements, even if that was what he wanted more than anything, “And hold this,” Aiba handed him the tubing that had been attached to the bag, “Don’t you just stand there staring at me, chop-chop.” Aiba urged him, so Jun started walking, “You may use the Shower, I already put a towel for you out there and when you feel well and want to come out, I’ll be waiting for your apology.” Aiba said walking him to the toilet.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jun came out of the bathroom, he felt humiliated, but cleansed, like he had expiated whatever fault he perpetrated. Kazu was sitting at the table, still naked. Aiba had dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

 

Aiba smiled when he noticed him, and Jun was insecure on what to do next, “You may apologize now,” The Master prompted waving his hand to indicate him to come closer.

 

Jun walked to the kitchen, fell to his knees and bowed low, his nose almost touching the floor, “Thank you,” He started speaking, trying to enunciate well, just as Shibasaki had taught him to do, “I am sorry, I’m flawed and I thank you this opportunity to be better…” Jun finished but stayed the same way, waiting for permission to stand.

 

“Good doggy, come here and have some breakfast.” Aiba invited pointing to a chair, in which Jun hurried to sit, “I’ll reheat it, because it got cold…” Aiba informed as he placed a plate into the microwave, while continued speaking “Do you drink coffee? Milk? Water?”

 

“Coffee is good. Thank you, Aiba.” Jun said while he waited.

 

Aiba put a cup of dark coffee, cream, sugar and a spoon in front of Jun, who prepared it to his taste. The microwave beeped, but the Master didn’t put the plate in front of Jun, he took a pair of chopsticks holding the plate. He sat on the chair beside Jun, “Open, Ahh.”

 

Shibasaki’s submissive was confused for a moment, until Kazu made a gesture with his eyes, and it dawned on him that Aiba was going to feed him. Jun opened his mouth and allowed Aiba put some food in it and chewed. Aiba smiled at him, and it occurred to Jun that the man was trying to make him feel like an infant and he was succeeding at it. He opened his mouth once more and let the man put some more food in it. Seeming delighted by the way Jun was behaving, Aiba smiled even wider. Jun’s cheeks started to burn. Maybe if Kazu wasn’t looking he might have be able to keep the flush off his skin, but the wistful thinking was not his forte and before he noticed it he had finished his meal. Aiba told him to drink some more coffee before sending both subs to wash their teeth.

 

Announcing that he was going to take a shower, Aiba let them some free time, the only directives they had to follow were, they couldn’t get dressed, they couldn’t touch themselves or each other sexually and they shouldn’t fight. Jun felt no need to get off just yet and he didn’t have anything against the other sub, he could do with some sweatpants and a t-shirt, he was a little cold after all.

 

“You can just cuddle, you know?” Aiba said when he noticed Jun rubbing his own arms, and Kazu asked for a blanket.

 

“Yes Aiba,” they both answered.

 

“Wanna play some Resident Evil?” Kazu asked as soon as Aiba had gone into his room to prepare everything for his shower.

 

Jun nodded numbly. He didn’t know what he was waiting, but it definitely wasn’t this. They sat in front of one of the couches, the one directly in front of the TV and Kazu handed Jun a controller. Both were trying to get to each other’s body heat, so they ended up sitting really close to each other. Kazu concentrated on the video game and at some point Jun got into it too.

 

“So, your relationship goes 24/7?” Jun asked as they passed some cut-scenes.

 

“No, do you and Miss Shibasaki’s?” Kazu returned the question.

 

“No… just a weekend or two a month.” Jun responded as they started a new stage.

 

“So it’s not a romantic relationship?” Kazu continued inquiring licking his lips.

 

“I like her, I feel comfortable with her” Jun expressed although it wasn’t altogether an answer at all. “Do you—you know, with Aiba?”

 

“Yes, of course. I don’t think I could do all of this if I didn’t feel anything for Aiba.” Nino answered and looked at Jun winking. “You don’t look gay.”

 

“I’m not,” Jun interjected even before Kazu ended his sentence.

 

“Edgy are we? Just don’t fall for Aiba, he’s mine. Satoko is bad enough.”

 

“I’m Shibasaki-sama’s” Jun countered.

 

“Oh—and that’s why you didn’t say I love Shibasaki instead of I’m Shibasaki’s?” The shorter guy paused the game and stood up, “I’m going to make some tea, I’m still cold. Do you want some?”

 

“Yes please.” It seemed they both wanted to stop talking before they ended fighting exactly like they were told not to do.

 

The tea had almost ran out when Aiba left the bathroom surrounded by a cloud that smelled good. The Master smiled at them and gestured for them to keep on doing whatever they were doing while he walked into his room.

 

“Oh I wanted to get further… Get ready, he’s coming back soon.” Kazu smirked.

 

Aiba got out of his bedroom with the phone in hand a few minutes later, he was wearing jeans and a white tank top, and Even Jun had to admit that he looked hot, “Kazu, kitty, turn that off please.” Aiba commanded and they both left the controls on the coffee table after the sub had done as told, “Good, now go and take a good shower, while Jun-chan here helps me set up.”

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Kazu got on his feet and started walking towards the bathroom.

 

Jun stayed where he was, scratching his knee absentmindedly. It was the first time he was alone with Aiba since the first few minutes after Shibasaki had gone out the door.

 

“C’mon doggy, let’s prepare to have some fun.” Aiba smiled and turned around to go to the room where they have slept. Jun got on his feet and followed Aiba, “Please, fold the blankets you used, put them beside the table over there.” The Master instructed, himself going to the closet and opening.

 

Jun almost forgot to obey, feeling curious about what was going to happen. He had to mentally scold himself and force himself to start folding, “you’ll know soon enough,” Jun thought, “it is part of this, waiting, patience, just… patience”.

 

When he had put the blankets away, the futon was still there. Aiba had put out a wooden case, some rope, a metal tube, what seemed a vanity bag and some massaging oil as well as lubricant on the little table on the corner.

 

“Aiba, should I put away the futon too?” Jun asked after a few moments in which he considered that they didn’t have a protocol for when he needed to ask questions.

 

Aiba turned to look at him and smiled, so it might be good just like that, “No, leave it, help me bringing the coffee table in here.” The piece of furniture was made out of sturdy wood, very heavy but they managed to move it into the room. Just at the time Kazu walked out the bathroom, his hair still dripping on his shoulders.

 

“You may use the toilet now Jun, because you won’t be able to use it in the following three or four hours.” Aiba admonished with a smile.

 

Once they were all ready, both Kazu and Jun kneeled on the futon, Aiba still seemed to be deciding some stuff as he walked around them and around the room. Maybe it was just theatrics to put them on edge, Jun reasoned.

 

“Let’s start with doggy,” Aiba said at last, walking towards Jun and grabbing him by the shoulders, to guide him to stand up, “What was that, Kazu?” Aiba inquired, while still guiding Jun to sit at the coffee table.

 

“A grimace,” The other answered, but Jun was facing the other way, and couldn’t look at Kazu.

 

“And what was that grimace for?” Aiba asked, leaving Jun and going towards the open closet, grabbing something and walking out of Jun’s line of sight. Jun tried not to look at them, because he didn’t want to put the name of his Master to shame.

 

“I wanted to go first.” Kazu muttered, but to Jun, it seemed that the other was pushing himself to talk. He wondered if he could ever tell Shibasaki things so directly, maybe if they lasted as long as Aiba and his sub.

 

“Well, we have been working on your patience for quite a while. How many were the last time?” He heard Aiba say.

 

“Thirteen.” The sub replied between his teeth.

 

“Thirteen? And you haven’t learned yet? If you don’t cease to do this with this punishment, I am going to begin thinking you are enjoying it, are you enjoying the caning?” Jun shivered. Shibasaki didn’t like caning, she didn’t even have a cane. He wanted to see them, he wanted to watch Aiba do it, but as a good sub, he just faced forward and breathed deep.

 

“No, Aiba, I’m not.” Kazu responded with a pitiful quality to his voice.

 

“So then you’re disobeying me just because you want?” The low voice of the Dominant, made Jun’s skin feel like he was on pins and needles.

 

“No Aiba, I’m not. I’m just stupid, and you are too patient with me, I’m sorry, so sorry.” Jun could almost feel the tension on the other sub’s voice.

 

“Let’s do the thirteen plus something else.” Aiba pondered slowly, like he was deciding what the something else was, “Hah!” the man exclaimed, “please stand up, Jun-chan.”

 

Jun immediately stood up and backed against the wall. Aiba pulled Kazu to bend against the table, it seemed a little harsh, probably ever harsher since the smaller man had his eyes closed tightly.

 

“Count aloud.” Was the only warning Aiba gave before lifting the thin cane and hitting the man on the bum.

 

“One.” Kazu cried, “Two, three, four…” a gulp, “Fiv—six, seven—ahh! Eight, nine…” by the time Kazu had counted to thirteen, thick tears ran down his cheeks. Aiba crouched on the other end of the table and used his thumb to clean the sub’s face.

 

“I would never say you’re stupid, Kazu.” Jun could barely hear Aiba’s voice over the loud sobbing. “I love you, you’re perfectly flawed. I’m glad it’s me who gets to train you, kitty. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes Aiba.” Kazu sobbed as he opened his eyes.

 

“Now you’re going to take care of something,” Aiba informed standing up and grabbing the metal bar and placing it on the ground, “while I get little doggy ready to use it,” he continued lifting Kazu from the table like he was nothing and forcing him to kneel on the tube.

 

Kazu sobbed again but said nothing. Jun realized then that he stopped breathing, so he took a big mouthful of air. Aiba turned to him then indicating with a gesture that he must sit back on the table. And Jun did, slowly as Shibasaki taught him to do.

 

“You know doggy,” Aiba spoke as he took a rope in his hands and faced him, forcing him to look up guiding him by the chin. “You need to move faster, or I’ll get impatient.”

 

“Yes, Aiba” Jun gulped.

 

Aiba smiled his ridiculously bright grin and reached to grab Jun’s wrists. He pulled them over the sub’s head and guided them, so Jun was grabbing his elbows with his hands. The Master tied the left wrist to the right forearm, first, then the other effectively immobilizing the arms behind Jun’s head. Aiba stepped back to look at the submissive.

 

“This is pretty, Jun-chan.” Aiba praised, his hands going to Jun’s chest tracing his muscles and nipples. The sub’s respiration grew deeper. The ropes felt tight and nice against his skin, he could feel a semi-erection growing in his groin, “it just got prettier, Jun.” Aiba whispered as he leaned to stroke his penis into a full erection, “Kitten, hand me the bar you’re kneeling on.” Aiba said a bit louder and Kazu hurried to obey, “you may lie on the futon until it stops hurting, babe. Then I’ll hear your apology.”

 

“Thank you, Aiba.” Kazu said, the tears seemed to have kept flowing all the while he was receiving his punishment, and he sounded really relieved by the direction.

 

“Where were we?” Aiba asked, but his eyes already seemed to have a purpose.

 

When Aiba pulled the metal tube near Jun, the sub could see the straps hanging from both ends of the bar. He had to take another great deal of air to relax enough for his legs to follow what the hand that was separating them wanted to achieve: to strap Jun’s ankles to each side of the tube, preventing him from closing his legs.

 

“Look Kazu,” Aiba called making Jun stand up to show the whole thing to the other sub, “Isn’t it hot?”

 

“Yes, it is.” Kazu replied, he was lying down on his side, his hands distractively rubbing his knees and the wary eyes roaming Jun’s body.

 

“Are you ready to apologize?” Aiba asked stroking Jun’s chest and sides.

 

“Yes, I am.” The man confirmed going back to his knees and bowing low, “May I?”

 

“Go ahead.” Aiba smirked, pleased.

 

“Thank you for correcting me, Aiba, for giving me the patience I do not deserve. I’m sorry to keep wasting it.”

 

“Good kitten, now, keep him hard while I come back.” Aiba motioned to Jun’s cock and Kazu advanced forward and started touching Jun on his thighs.

 

Aiba bolted out the room, leaving the two subs alone. Kazu reached Jun’s balls and took them in one hand massaging them between his fingers, “Do you like it?” he threw the question at Jun, looking up. The angle Jun had to see the other submissive forced the perspective, so Kazu looked extremely innocent, Jun hadn’t noticed that he looked so young, but Jun didn’t answer, “Aiba likes it when I do this…” he continued talking, “I do card tricks, my fingers are trained to be smooth and fast,” Kazu took Jun’s cock with his other hand flicking his fingers in a way Jun had never been stroked before.

 

Jun continued to hold his look on Kazu, because if he closed his eyes or did anything to forget it was a man who was doing this to him, he might come. Shibasaki’s submissive was starting to get seriously turned on when Aiba came back, carrying with him a digital camera, focusing on both of them he took a picture, then another. Aiba instructed Nino to stop jerking Jun off, before snapping some other pictures.

 

Jun flushed, he was often exhibited by Shibasaki, but she had never taken a picture of the things they did. Aiba passed the camera to Kazu and walked to Jun, “Kiss me, doggy.” Aiba commanded once he was in front of Jun. Aiba was just a bit taller and Jun had to struggle to be able to lift his head enough to press his lips against the other’s mouth.

 

Aiba’s kiss was something hard to resist. His lips were soft but he liked to put in use his sharp teeth and a lot of tongue. When the Master separated, Jun was breathing in short puffs. The next thing that happened was that he was coerced in a quick movement to fall on his knees, the coffee table in front of him and then Aiba bent him over it. The table was tall enough that his chest and part of his abdomen was comfortably resting on it; and small enough so his lower abdomen was not resting on it.

 

Jun felt extremely vulnerable right now, his ass on the air, testicles and cock at the mercy of the other man. Aiba kneeled in front of him and put the wooden case in a way Jun could see what Aiba was doing. There were several… glasses? Cups? What was that? Jun never saw anything like that before. Aiba took them out one by one and put them in front of Jun there were nine big ones, six medium ones, and four small ones. The biggest one seemed to be the size of a fist, and the smallest, like the ones they put on the stylish cafés with little candles.

 

In the case, there was also a glass jar that looked old, it contained a clear liquid. Aiba also showed Jun a pair of scissor-like-clamps and a glass container with some cotton balls in it. Jun got scared, he didn’t understand any of it.

 

“Do you know what these are?” Aiba asked stroking his back slowly.

 

“No, Aiba.” Jun answered promptly.

 

“This is a fire-cupping kit, have you heard of fire-cupping before?” Aiba continued, as he reached towards the small table and pulled some oil, but Jun didn’t notice until the man poured a generous quantity on his back. It was cold and it made the Submissive gasp and shiver. Jun expressed a negative before Aiba started explaining, “fire-cupping is a kind of alternative therapy for several injuries and diseases. It has been used by different cultures around the world. Today, Jun-chan, I’m going to treat you to some of this, since I’ve noticed you’re a little tense—“ Aiba clarified, rubbing the oil all over Jun’s back and sides, down to his buttocks. Aiba’s hands felt good on him, and Jun was a little confused.

 

“I need you to trust me, Jun-chan.” Aiba declared, but it wasn’t a petition, just some kind of reassurance, “I need you to stay still, because otherwise I could hurt you, and not the nice kind of hurt. Also I need you to remember we are using the traffic light system if you want to stop.”

 

The smallest hint of freak out started to nest in the pit of Jun’s stomach, yet Jun took some air and released it, some times to be able to calm down, he didn’t know what would happen, and it might be a good session if he stayed good.

 

 

“I’m going to start now,” Aiba informed, giving the sub, a squeeze in the bum.

 

The Master took the clamps and pulled a piece of cotton from the container and opening the jar, he dipped it inside. Now that the jar was open, Jun could smell it was alcohol. Aiba produced a zippo from his pants pocket, it was then when Jun felt afraid. With the lighter, the dominant lit the alcohol, and stared at the flame for a while before taking one of the big cups. On a closer look, Jun could see that the border of the glass thingy was plastic, Aiba introduced the flame inside of it for just a few seconds.

 

Jun felt how the cup was applied to his left shoulder blade, and at the beginning it was only a warm sensation, then some pressure, like the cup was sucking his skin. Aiba took another cup and repeated the process this time the cup landed on Jun’s right shoulder blade. It was repeated with all nine cups. The sucking sensation resulted pleasant. Aiba looked at his handiwork and left the room to put out the flame he had created.

 

“I forgot this, sorry.” Aiba came back with a recipient with water, where the clamps were dipped, “How does it feel, Jun-chan?”

 

“It’s… pleasant.” Jun whispered, trying not to wiggle as he wanted to do.

 

“Good, I’m going to do it again, but since your skin is tender it might start to hurt.” Aiba informed reaching out and pulling the cups from the sub’s skin.

 

When Aiba replicated the process, he left the flame inside each cup for just a little longer, and when applied, the pressure grew, but it wasn’t really painful yet. This time he also seemed to leave the cups for longer.

 

“Still good?” Aiba asked at the same time that he retired the cups again.

 

“Yes Aiba” Jun responded.

 

“Good, he already has better pain threshold than you, Kitty.” Aiba turned to speak to the other sub. Jun suddenly wanted to know if the other was watching and what expression he had on his face.

 

The process was done once more, and this time it burnt for a moment and the sucking sensation started to hurt, but it hurt just enough to still be pleasant. Aiba asked again if it hurt, and Jun answered he still was okay. The dominant’s face lit like a lottery winner, and he left the cups some moments more before retiring them.

 

“This time it IS going to hurt, Jun. But I’ll be pleased if you could manage anyway. Will you do it? If not for me, for Miss Shibasaki?” Aiba requested as he lit another gauze.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun answered.

 

The Master cupped Jun’s back again, but Aiba was right, this time did hurt. Jun clenched his teeth as he held up to the pain.

 

“It’s okay if you need to make noise, Jun. I like to make my submissives scream.” Aiba conceded, when he was introducing the flame to the fourth cup. This time, when the cup was applied to his skin, Jun moaned, “This time, I’m going to leave them longer, Jun.”

 

“Okay, Aiba.” Jun muttered behind his clenched teeth.

 

The pain was good. Jun liked it, it was lighting his whole skin as if it was sprayed with gasoline and then someone had thrown a match, “Kitty, come here.” Jun heard Aiba speak and he could feel him move, but nothing specific, “Prepare his hole,” Aiba commanded and Jun wiggled and grunted, “Just two minutes more, Jun. Do you think you’re going to be able to stand it?”

 

“Yes” Jun cried. It was all part of the show. Of course he could stand more, but the crying, the moaning, the wails, helped him to do it better.

 

Aiba removed the cups once more, but this time, he didn’t immediately apply them again, instead he sat back, and Jun felt the smaller set of hands on his butt, caressing him.

 

“Look at you, Jun. Miss Shibasaki is right, you are a pain whore.” Aiba started speaking when Kazu swiped one of his fingers over Jun’s ass hole, “You’re so hard, Jun, already dripping.”

 

Jun wasn’t really aware of his erection until Aiba pointed it out, and for a moment it was too much. Shibasaki-sama calling him a pain whore, which he knew he was, but she had never told him so, and hearing it now was tingling in all the right places. Kazu inserted his index in the tight ring, making Jun gasp.

 

“They are marking you really nicely, Jun.”

 

“Thank you, Aiba.” Jun said, knowing that he would be sore for days and that every time he got dressed in front of his full body mirror and saw the marks, he’d love each and every one of them, that they were his badges for being good, and that when the others in the gym see the marks, they wouldn’t understand, how or why he was smug about them. Just like the last time he had sported bruises from Shibasaki-sama. Right now it wasn´t his Master who did them, but he was getting them on her order and that was enough.

 

“Don’t get smug, doggy. No-one likes that.” Aiba said as he took a cup and started again, “last time, I left them seven minutes. Now, I’m going to leave them for ten. Do you think you can take it?”

 

“I’ll do my best for you, Aiba and Shibasaki-sama.” Jun groaned, the light burnt of the feeling of Kazu fingering his ass was starting to feel good.

 

“Don’t we have a flatterer over here?” Aiba mocked applying the first cup to Jun’s back.

 

Jun couldn’t hold a long wail, this time the pain was hot and it seared into the flesh, but he said he would to his best and that’s what he will do, “You don’t like it?” Jun asked between pants, “Should I stop?”

 

“Nah, you keep doing that,” Aiba said making scream one more time. Four times in the end, Aiba had spared him from the other five.

 

Crying and breathing heavily, Jun was going through it all. It wasn’t just the cups, it was Kazu opening him further and Jun was forcing himself to be relaxed when he wanted to contract every string of his being. Even his cock was painfully hard. Every little part of his body seemed to be in pain, even the parts that were untouched. Faintly he could hear the camera go off.

 

By the time Aiba started removing the cups, it seemed that hours had passed. The tears were still rolling hot against Jun’s cheeks, but he felt relief reaching his limbs and even his bones. Jun fell bonelessly against the table, it was stinging in the way it was carving his skin, but he suddenly found himself void of energy, even Kazu’s fingers inside his bum, stopped finding any resistance to go in and out.

 

“You did well, doggy,” He heard Aiba speaking, and felt the Master petting the immobilized arms and some of his hair, “But we are not done yet, I’ll let you rest for just a little while, c’mon Kazu help me move him to the futon.”

 

Jun felt the hands and he tried to help, but he didn’t really have a point to support himself or movement, they helped him to lie on his back. His skin was tender and it still burnt, but the cool of the fabric was helping to sooth his injuries. But it wasn’t all good because Aiba seemed to have a change of mind and lifted Jun’s legs and secured the bar with one of the chains falling from the tube in the middle of the room. Then a plug was slipped inside his anus and left there to chill.

 

“You like doggy, don’t you, Kitten?” Aiba teased the other submissive.

 

And as much Jun wanted to close his eyes and surrender to sleep, he felt much more interested in what was going to happen to Kazu.

 

“No, I only like you Aiba.” Kazu told his Master quietly, without looking into his eyes.

 

“Liar, look at you. All hard from fingering, doggy.” Aiba continued, Jun’s visual field only allowed him to look so much around him.

 

“No, I got it from looking at you.” Kazu insisted with a gasp, Jun assumed Aiba was touching him in some way, and he wished to see, but even if he lifted his head, they weren’t close enough.

 

“You lie, I was looking at you, and you barely stopped looking at his ass.” Aiba countered making Kazu moan low.

 

“I w—was not.” Kazu denied again whining.

 

“That’s three lies in such a short time, Kazu…. What have I told you about lying?” Aiba inquired.

 

“I am NOT!” Kazu cried, but he wasn’t even finished when he landed on the futon next to Jun, facing down.

 

“Four, this requires…” but Aiba didn’t finish his sentence and Kazu glared at Jun, who now was able to see the other sub.

 

Then Aiba was straddling Kazu, he had something black in his hands. He forced Kazu to look up and put it in front of his face.

 

“Open up,” Aiba said, and Jun figured out that the object was a ball-gag, the kind that had holes in it so you would drool all over.

 

“Please, please, please, I don’t want to, please.” Kazu pleaded between his clenched teeth. Aiba lifted his hand and hit him on the side.

 

“Open up.” Aiba repeated guiding the ball in front of the sub’s lips. This time the sub opened his mouth and the ball was nested between the white teeth. “I know you don’t like it, that’s why this is a punishment.”

 

Kazu glared at Jun again, but with his teary eyes, he looked more like a scolded toddler than a grown scared man.

 

“Just accept it Kazu, doggy is beautiful, all opened like that,” Aiba insisted, and Kazu nodded, looking intently into Jun’s eyes, “Give it a kiss, Kazu.” Aiba ordered and Jun wondered if he had to open his mouth or kiss the ball or what, but then Kazu nuzzled Jun’s face with his nose, “How are you feeling, Jun-chan?”

 

“Better, Aiba.” Jun answered wiggling a little and regretting when the plug inside him moved.

 

“I’m glad, doggy. Now, open your mouth.” Aiba commanded, getting closer to Jun, so the sub could see him.

 

Jun’s breath got caught in his throat when he saw that Aiba was undoing his jeans, before kneeling over his chest pushing Kazu aside. The submissive obeyed, fighting the need of turning away when the cock touched his lips, “Suck me nice, Jun-chan,” Aiba sighed low, making all of Jun’s body tingle.

 

The cock seemed hotter than last night, when Jun swiped his tongue over it. He was starting to feel confident on his actions, that he would make Shibasaki-sama proud of him. Aiba started pumping his hips so the cock went in and out his mouth, since Jun wasn’t able to move his head much with the arms tied the way they were. Aiba’s thrusts became faster and harder, and suddenly even breathing through his nose seemed difficult so he had to twist his body to take the cock out of his mouth.

 

“Yellow!” Jun shouted and then repeated it in a lower voice, as if the first time wasn’t enough.

 

Aiba rolled away from the way he had been kneeling over Jun, giving him some space. Jun coughed and breathed heavily, “I’m really sorry, Jun-chan. What’s wrong?”

 

“I couldn’t breathe—my nose…” Jun spat between coughs.

 

“Kazu-chan, hand me some tissue,” Aiba requested with some gentleness, Jun hadn’t heard from him, “I’m sorry Jun-chan I didn’t realize.” Aiba continued soothing Jun’s chest and his hair, then Kazu handed him some tissue and Aiba cleaned Jun’s nose, easing Jun’s breathing, “Let’s continue with something else.”

 

Aiba stood up, and without bothering with tucking his cock back into his pants, he unhooked Jun’s legs from the pole and made him lie on the table again, this time on his back. The hard surface made the previous injuries hurt harder than on the futon. Jun felt exposed, with his legs open and his semi-hard dick standing. Aiba showed him the smaller cups telling them that those were the ones he would be using now.

 

“This time I’m going to start harder than the last time,” Aiba cautioned as he started to prepare.

 

“Okay, Aiba.” Jun responded fidgeting, almost making the plug fall out his ass. He must have made a sound, though Jun didn’t remember doing it, because Aiba seemed distracted from the cup he was holding furrowing his brows and looking at Jun.

 

“What happened?” He asked, and he was tempted to say ‘nothing’, but after remember what happened to Kazu for lying, he didn’t want to risk it.

 

“The plug is falling out.” Jun said flushing.

 

 

“Oh… Kazu help Jun with the plug and you can play with his balls if you want to.” Aiba commanded and then turning to Jun he added, “He likes playing with balls.”

 

Jun couldn’t see Kazu. But he felt the plug being pushed back into his body, and the fingers close around his testicles. He hadn’t noticed that Aiba was already applying the first cup to his left nipple. This time around, the pressure was slightly painful since the beginning, and Jun’s muscles contracted at once, squeezing his ass around the plug, making the skillful fingers massaging his scrotum feel even better. Soon another cup was placed on Jun’s right nipple. Aiba then used the medium cups to put them on Jun’s lower abdomen, too close to his cock. Jun whimpered feeling Aiba stroke his cock, and with the pain of his body increasing again, his orgasm was beginning to form.

 

“Ah… doggy, you’re not allowed to come, so open your eyes and concentrate.” Aiba warned squeezing the dick in his hand.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun muttered as he opened his eyes. Aiba was looking down at him with a smirk. The man looked crazy sexy, even if Jun had never felt aroused because of a man before, he felt this way was not helping him from reaching his orgasm, so he turned aside, trying to look at the door or the closet, to find something that did help with his self-control.

 

Aiba removed his hand from Jun’s cock and started pulling the cups from his nipples and then the other two. Aiba stroked Jun’s arms, sliding then his long fingers over Jun’s forehead, cheekbones, cheeks and lips, dipping his index and middle finger into Jun’s mouth, stroking his tongue. The Master continued stroking all of Jun’s body, softly, like the graze of a feather. The tips of the fingers reached his nipples, and Jun knew Aiba was just barely grazing the nubs, it felt so intense. Jun grunted, his body clenching and relaxing. He could hear Kazu chuckle.

 

“One more time?” Aiba asked leaning, so he could see Jun’s eyes. Aiba was smiling and Jun couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Yes, please.” Jun answered panting while Kazu’s hand returned to fondle his balls and cock.

 

“Good boy.” Aiba whispered leaning over him placing a damp kiss to his lips. Jun kissed back hungrily, “I think doggy is getting into this,” Aiba commented turning to see Kazu.

 

Jun wished he could see Kazu’s face, but he settled for observing Aiba, and noted the dry lips. When the first cup was applied, now starting from the spot on his hip. When the Master was concentrated, he looked so good, and as his tongue peeked through his lips as the man placed the third cup on Jun’s nipple making him squirm, and almost close his eyes again. The sight of Aiba’s smirk and the final cup made Jun not only shiver violently but scream. It hurt, it was kind of delicious and the tears flowing from his eyes went towards his temple and his ear, some getting into his hair, some flowing into his ear. Kazu’s hand was holding Jun’s cock by the base, preventing him from coming, and Jun was kind of grateful for that.

 

Aiba stroked Jun’s abdomen, and it was then when the sub realized he had been trembling, and that his lower back wasn’t on the coffee table anymore. The scenes, always screwed up Jun’s sense of time, and Jun caught a glimpse of the clock over the end table in the corner. It had barely been two hours since they started doing this, but in his head had passed several hours more.

 

Shibasaki had said that Jun shouldn’t beg for an orgasm, but she didn’t say he couldn’t beg to be spared of the pain. And right now Jun was reaching his peak, so he yelled, “Please, please,”

 

“Please what, Jun-chan?” Aiba interrogated stroking his face, sticking his thumb inside his mouth.

 

“P-please t-take the c-cups o-ff.” Jun hiccupped.

 

“Just one more minute,” Aiba said glancing at the clock. And Jun shouted louder, but he didn’t even knew if he even said something.

 

The length of that minute, Jun could only compare to be on the wrong side of the bathroom door. Aiba removed the cups promptly, Jun almost fainted when the relief washed over his body, but Aiba was there kissing him deeply to awaken him. Aiba’s tongue explored his mouth and Jun let him and responded the best he could.

 

“Kitty…” Aiba grunted as he pulled apart from Jun, and turned to his sub, “help me…” he added, but didn’t voice his command; Jun just felt his legs leaving the ground, all of his weight shifting to his back, pressing the older wounds and creating a pain that was just right. Kazu stood over him, and Jun could see the strained erection, while the small hands held the tube separating his legs.

 

Next thing he could feel, was the plug being slid out of his anus and he grunted, bracing himself for what was to come. Something else replaced the plug, and Aiba breathing faster told Jun what it was.

 

The fact that it was Aiba, who was doing the fucking and that he could see Kazu’s cock twitch, as he seemed to be attentive to what was happening to him, was starting to numb his mind. Jun felt the need to scream, so he did. Catching Kazu’s attention, some of the saliva sliding through the holes of the gag and the corners of his mouth fell on Jun’s face, and made Jun turn off a little, which was good considering the fact that he mustn’t come. Kazu seemed apologetic when he swiped his face with his arm without releasing the bar that held Jun’s feet.

 

“You feel so good, Jun.” Aiba praised moving his hips faster, it felt good. Even if Shibasaki wasn’t looking, it felt so good. Just when Jun was losing the battle against resisting the pleasure, Aiba stopped, pulled apart and helped Jun to put his legs on the ground again, “Kazu, untie doggy while I order some take out, is time for lunch.” The Master commanded in a surprisingly composed, overly cheery voice. The frustration Jun felt was beyond words and the tears reappeared in his eyes, being left cold and mostly lonely because Kazu couldn’t speak while he untied his ankles and started trying to undo the knots on the ropes that held his arms steady, since the ball gag wasn’t removed by Aiba.

 

The gag in Kazu’s mouth was removed when Aiba came back to the room a few minutes later, but the rope was still not untied. Aiba left the room again, leaving them alone, “Don’t worry,” Kazu murmured, as if he didn’t actually want to talk, “Aiba never lets you sleep without coming, just hang on.” He added as Jun felt his arms free but trying to lower them down, but finding that it hurt.

 

“Let me help with that.” Aiba offered massaging the sore muscles, and forcing Jun to lower his arms a little at a time, “C’mon let’s go to the futon.” The three sat on the futon, Aiba rubbing Jun’s cold arms that were marked by the ropes, “You did very well, doggy, I’m really pleased with you.” Aiba said as he took Jun’s hands in his, trying to heat them up.

 

Aiba blew some hot breath on Jun’s hands, Jun never wanted to kiss a man as badly as he wanted to kiss those lips. He clenched his teeth, since it wasn’t his place to ask. Fortunately, the doorbell rang before he could embarrass himself or even worse, embarrass his Master.

 

“Jun, you pick up the food,” Aiba said opening the closet door wider and taking a silk robe off it. Aiba made Jun stand and covered with it, “Here’s the money,” Aiba continued taking some bills out of his pants pocket and shoving it in Jun’s palm, “make sure you let the delivery girl see, some of the injuries on your chest, I want to know what face she makes when she sees you, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun said, walking to the door. His whole body was sore and he was sure he was walking funny, while his arms hadn’t regained their full functionality.

 

Jun went to the genkan and opened the door. The girl was already blushing when he faced her. It was kind of fun looking at her as they did the transaction, she fumbled all the way and faltered when he leaned to give her one of the smiles he knew most of his co-workers found irresistible, while flashing her some of the bruises on his chest, as if the ones around his wrists weren’t enough.

 

He had barely closed the door behind him, when Aiba appeared from the door’s room, “You flirted with her.” Aiba said in a serious tone and Jun found himself blushing.

 

“Yes, I did.” Jun said walking, handing Aiba the bag with food.

 

“I didn’t tell you to flirt.” Aiba admonished taking the bag from Jun’s hand, the pleased face that until minutes ago had graced the other’s face was gone now, and it was scary how much it changed, “I’ll deal with you after eating.” Aiba added going to the entryway and picking up Jun’s duffel bag, “go to the room, I’ll just put this in plates.”

 

Jun went back to the room, painfully feeling the robe on his body. Kazu was sitting on the futon with his back against the wall, he was hugging his legs tightly. Jun felt the compulsion to go to him and ask him if he was okay.

 

“I’m not, but I will be.” Kazu replied sniffing softly. Jun passed an arm behind the slight shoulders, and for a moment he was afraid that he’d be rejected but Kazu snuggled against Jun instead.

 

Carrying a tray, Aiba came through the door, to find both submissives cuddling. It made the Master smile a little, he put the tray on the coffee table and Jun recognized his doggy bowl as Aiba took it and placed it on the floor next to another pet bowl that he assumed was Kazu’s.

 

“Eat, babies,” Aiba prompted sitting by the table with chopsticks in hand.

 

Both pets unwrapped from around each other and crawled over the food. The meal was quiet and Aiba gave them some words of encouragement now and then. When they were over Aiba produced a bottle of water and made them drink.

 

“I’m going to take a nap now, you two stay here.” Aiba said as he picked up the plates, “the same three rules from yesterday apply, and no, Kazu cannot play videogames right now. Maybe when we’re finished, if you’re both good.” Aiba finished walking out the door.

 

Kazu stretched when Aiba closed the door behind him, “Wanna take a nap, Jun-kun?” He asked cracking his neck.

 

“I don’t think I can sleep now.” Jun answered, but he didn’t know what to do with himself so he just crossed his arms around his chest.

 

“I don’t like to sleep in the middle of the session, makes me stupid, when I wake up.” Kazu said flopping on the futon.

 

“What do we do?” Jun asked falling next to Kazu.

 

“Usually Satoko and I just talk. Though I think she’d rather sleep, she humors me.” Kazu said without seeing Jun.

 

“Do the naps last long?” Jun inquired, he did look at Kazu, his face seemed relaxed, though his eyes were still red from crying.

 

“No, not too long.” Kazu smirked and turned to lie on his belly.

 

There were some awkward minutes in which neither said anything, then Jun started to have a doubt, more than a doubt a freak out so he blurted his question, half startling the other submissive, “Did Aiba use a condom when he—uhm…”

 

Kazu looked at him directly, and Jun blushed. Why the hell was he blushing, Kazu had seen the whole thing, he had even helped Aiba do it, “Yeah, he did. We are very careful with that.” Kazu said, but didn’t mock him, and his eyes told Jun that he wanted to.

 

“Oh… good.” Jun smiled, “So what do you do for a living?”

 

 

 

 

When Aiba came back to the room, his hair was disheveled and he was holding his cellphone. Jun and Kazu had been laughing but stopped the moment the door opened.

 

“Miss Shibasaki wants to speak to you, doggy.” Aiba informed passing the phone to Jun, “C’mon kitty, you get to use the toilet first.” Aiba commanded guiding Kazu out of the room.

 

 

“Hello,” Jun put the phone to his ear and decided to greet first,

 

“Hi, Jun-chan. How are you doing, my doggy?” Shibasaki asked softly.

 

“Good, Shibasaki-sama, thank you, very much.” Jun answered. He wanted to ask her how she was doing, but he knew it could be considered as snooping, so he stopped himself from asking.

 

“Aiba-san said he marked you good.” Shibasaki said, Jun hummed an affirmative. “Are you okay? Do you want me to go and get you?”

 

“If you consider it fit, my lady…” Jun answered, but not because he wanted to go, he felt like he wanted to stay for the second part of their scene.

 

“He said you cried a lot.” The Master continued.

 

“I did Shibasaki-sama.”

 

“Are you okay?” She asked with a tinge of preoccupation in her voice.

 

“Yes, my lady.” He answered, he was better than okay. But that was maybe information Shibasaki-sama could get by without.

 

“It’s okay to say if you can’t with this anymore, I don’t want you to hurt for real.” She pushed a bit.

“Aiba is treating me like the dog I am, with kindness and a firm hand.” Jun informed, trying to be fair, “If Shibasaki-sama feels more comfortable, I’ll go back home.”

 

“No, if you’re sure you can take it, then make me proud doggy.” She chimed, “Aiba said that you have already made me proud.”

 

“He’s been kind,” Jun said, but he felt his chest swell with pride.

 

“Anyway, I think Satoko is out of the bathroom. She’s got the nicest ass, Jun-chan.” Shibasaki said, and even if the day before he could have been jealous about Satoko, right now he didn’t find the jealousy, “See you tomorrow, doggy.”

 

“See you, tomorrow. Shibasaki-sama.” Jun ended the call with a sigh.

 

He was starting to over analyze the situation when the door opened and Kazu entered first crawling in all fours, and Aiba behind. Kazu seemed to have showered again, his hair was damp. Aiba was wearing the same tank top and jeans. The Master indicated Jun that he could use the bathroom and to take a shower before coming back for the next part.

 

Jun hasted to do what he had been told, even if it wasn’t easy because the wounds hurt as he did. Back to the room Aiba and Kazu called the pen, the latter was sitting down on the coffee table, his arms bound together behind his back in a complicated looking rope set up. Kazu’s elbows seemed almost together and the rope traveled down to his wrists, and his palms together. Aiba was on his knees in front of the submissive, with a rope in his hand.

 

“Took you long enough doggy.” Aiba pointed out signaling him to sit on the futon. As Jun obeyed Aiba picked up something that he couldn’t quite make, and then Aiba was taking a hold on Jun’s leg, turning him around on the futon, “And this is your punishment for flirting with the delivery girl.” Aiba informed as his hands exposed Jun’s hole, he pushed a small ball that was attached to a string connecting it with another ball, and another, five in total. Aiba pushed them in one at a time until the only thing hanging from the hole was the string and the security device that was used to pull the beads out.

 

Jun had hissed and moaned low as all this happened and tried to relax, even if it was supposed to be a punishment.

 

“The rest of the punishment will come by surprise, doggy. I’ll pull it out when you least expect it.” Aiba assured patting the butt, “Now assist me please. Help kitty to keep his footing as I finish tying him up.”

 

 

The Master, made Kazu stand and Jun stood right beside the other sub. The rope tied to Kazu’s left ankle was passed through one of the highest hoops attached to the pole. Aiba pulled it slowly until Kazu’s left leg was lifted until his foot was almost the height of Kazu’s shoulders. Jun kept holding Kazu until Aiba secured the rope to the knot that held his hands together.

 

Once Aiba was sure the rope was tied well, he instructed Jun to release Kazu. The Master took the forgotten camera and started snapping pictures. The thing that amazed Jun the most was Kazu’s contorted face, it reflected so many feelings: from pleasure, to discomfort; from gratitude and pain, to love.

 

Jun was so distracted by Kazu that he almost missed Aiba giving him an order, which he immediately scrambled to comply. Pushing his lips to Kazu’s, kissing him hard. Now, under this new circumstance, Kazu’s kiss came with a bit more bites.

 

“Now we are going to touch Kazu, not heavy touches. We are just going to feather our hands over all of his skin, okay Jun?” Aiba instructed.

 

“Yes, Aiba.” Jun answered separating from Kazu who grunted.

 

“You can touch his cock and balls but you may not masturbate him.” Aiba continued starting to graze the tips of his long fingers over the smooth skin of Kazu’s sides.

 

 

“Understood, Aiba.” Jun repeated as he started ghosting his hands over Kazu’s face. He traced the cheekbones, the adorable button nose, and his eyebrows that felt soft. Jun passed his fingers also over Kazu’s lips, “Can I touch his tongue?” Jun requested obtaining an affirmative he proceeded to stick his thumb on Kazu’s mouth, feeling the tong curve around it. Their eyes met for a moment, and Jun shivered with the intensity of the gaze.

 

Jun pulled his finger away and traced from Kazu’s lips to his chin, neck and collarbones, leaving a wet trail. Now that he had another view on the other’s body, he could see the cock straining on the man’s crotch. Then Aiba’s hands caught Jun’s attention, they were tracing Kazu’s right leg up and down.

 

They did that for a long time, Jun was having fun finding the places that made Kazu jump, pant or groan. Aiba ordered then that now Jun should use his mouth too, not only his hands to touch the man. Jun licked Kazu, then bit him and sucked different parts of the body, paying attention especially to the nipples.

 

As the caresses intensified, so did Kazu’s moans.

 

“Jun, the lube is on the futon, please take it and start stretching kitty’s ass with your fingers.” Aiba demanded as he changed places and crouched in front of Nino.

 

When Jun turned around, lube in hand. Aiba was kissing Kazu, it looked like Aiba was taking his time while Kazu tried to deepen or hurry the kiss. Jun wasn’t prepared for the view from the angle of the sight Aiba had had some moments ago. He could see Kazu’s left leg and the rope digging his skin, his balls resting against the right thigh. To expose the other sub’s hole, he used his left hand and with the right one he prodded the hole lightly, imagining that in that position might be difficult to relax enough to make the preparation less painful.

 

It resulted in fascination to Jun the way his finger started to go inside the other man, and the way inside felt so hot. It was different from fingering Shibasaki or any other girl before her. But the most fascinating was the way Kazu was keening as Aiba wrapped his mouth around the, until now, untouched cock.

 

“Look at that,” Aiba exclaimed releasing Kazu’s cock and reaching to touch Jun’s erect cock, “Doggy likes kitty too.” Jun sighed trying to steady his breathing, concentrate on keep touching Kazu. But luckily the teasing ceased soon.

 

“Fuck me, Aiba, fuck me” Kazu pleaded with a whiny voice. And Jun was momentarily shocked. If he ever did that, Shibasaki would surely sent him packing.

 

Aiba was kissing Kazu’s hip and he bit him when he heard the sub supplicate, “Not yet, kitty. How many fingers do you have up his ass, Jun?”

 

“Two,” Jun scissored his fingers, making Kazu moan.

 

“We’ll fuck you when Jun can fit four fingers in there.” Aiba conceded before biting him again, “Now we’re not touching Kazu anymore, we are biting him. Don’t bite him so hard you mark him permanently, or bruise him bad, a light bruise is okay, though.”

 

“No, please—ple-ase.” Kazu hiccupped and startled trying to bring his leg down and therefore pulling his arms up at the same time.

 

Jun stood up to be able to bite Kazu on the leg that was suspended, trying to follow the order of not marking him. His stubby toes were wiggling and Jun took the bigger one between his teeth. Kazu shook and whined ‘no’ several times, but since they were using the traffic light system, Jun swiped his tongue over the sole of his foot, and when he finished he could see Aiba’s smug grimace and he felt embarrassed so he kneeled down again and took the lubricant from the spot he had left him and started lubricating a third finger to stick into Kazu.

 

Suddenly a hand on his hair pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was kind of weird but Jun answered to the kiss, to the tongue sticking into his mouth, to the teeth nibbling his lips, “You were doing good, don’t stop,” Aiba whispered as he separated from Jun, “It’s okay if you’re starting to like it, sexuality is complicated,” the Master added while pulling his hair to his ear in a very small voice, like it was only meant for him, and that made Jun’s heart race even faster than it was already.

 

Jun returned to bite eagerly the other sub’s behind until Kazu was rocking and trembling all over, trying to fuck himself on Jun’s fingers. Aiba warned him to stop doing that, and Kazu did, though now and then he felt him shiver or startle.

 

Jun himself was surprised when one of Aiba’s hand fell on his shoulder and stroked his neck, then slid down his chest and grazed his nipples, which were still tender from the previous part of their scene. Jun was trying to concentrate on the task at hand: opening Kazu’s cute, tight hole. But it was becoming increasingly difficult because Aiba decided to kneel behind him and start rubbing himself against Jun’s ass crack, and touching him on the spots he previously bruised. Jun only needed a touch and he was a goner, he would have shot his cum right then. Yet, Aiba didn’t touch Shibasaki’s sub’s cock, he started helping Jun in finger fucking Kazu, even inserting his own finger additionally to the three Jun was already using. Kazu had screamed harder and begged louder.

 

Arousal had become a cloud on Jun’s perceptions, and every graze, every touch or just the proximity Aiba had from him seemed to be teasing him. Kazu was almost chanting Aiba’s name once and again, like a mantra that would get him what he wanted, and now that he finally had four fingers up his ass he might actually get it, but Jun wasn’t aware of this because of the veil Aiba’s actions were putting to his thoughts, if he was having any at that time.

 

Both of the Master’s hands fell on Jun’s knees and they traced his inner thighs, reaching his crotch. Aiba’s mouth hadn’t stopped sucking Jun’s neck and shoulder and Jun was trembling against the man’s still clothed chest, feeling the hard cock rub against his lower back with some denim preventing direct contact. Aiba’s long fingers fiddled with Jun’s testicles and then took hold of his cock, Jun was pretty proud of himself that he didn’t come immediately, or would have been if he had time to think. But Aiba grabbed the base of his cock hard while his other hand reached down to pull the string Jun forgot was hanging from his own ass.

 

The way the beads felt leaving his ass, made Jun arch his back, his head falling on Aiba’s shoulder. The sub was groaning hoarsely as he felt his orgasm being stopped by the fingers circling the base of his cock. He stopped breathing for a moment after the last bead of the contraption left his body, the muscles of his legs and abdomen, straining.

 

When he had more presence of mind, Jun’s eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall out of them, forcing his breathing to not be as agitated as he felt being pushed off, he didn’t even remember pulling his fingers out of Kazu. Aiba pulled him from under his arms to lie on the futon, he too felt some cuffs sliding on his wrists behind his back.

 

“I’m sorry, Jun-chan, but I don’t trust you won’t touch yourself while I’m busy.” Aiba explained pecking his lips before going to tend to Kazu. The next few moments, were numbing in Jun’s brain, he barely registered Aiba freeing his own submissive’s leg and letting him fall on the futon next to Jun, or the way Aiba had pushed Kazu’s face into the futon while closing his legs and puckering his hips up to be able to introduce his hard cock into the hole. He barely started registering when Kazu begged for harder and faster. But Jun was completely aware that Aiba was doing long forceful movements with his hips instead of what Kazu was begging for.

 

It started to dawn on Jun that he hadn’t come, that he was still raging hard and that it was the first time since he was in Aiba’s place that he wanted to beg for release, that he wanted to jerk off, and that if Aiba hadn’t cuffed he already would have broken the rules. In one hand it made him grateful with the Master, but in the other Jun felt defenseless and vulnerable.

 

Nino was hiccupping again, and Aiba pulled away from the submissive, letting him lie on the futon just next to Jun. It was cute, the way the short fingers were curled together to prevent himself from touching Aiba when he had been so close, or at least that’s what Jun thought. The submissive men lay there panting for a couple of minutes. Aiba walked away discarding a condom Jun didn’t remember seeing him put on.

 

By the time Aiba was back he was carrying a pair of surgical scissors and liberated Kazu from the ropes. He kissed Kazu, this time Kazu’s arms flew around Aiba’s neck and the man was clinging to him with all his might.

 

“Now, shall we reward kitty for being good?” Aiba asked pushing Kazu off and turning to Jun.

 

Shibasaki’s pet felt some dread fall on him as Aiba turned to face up and forced his legs apart, guiding Kazu to kneel between them. From his pocket, Aiba produced a condom and put it around his own sub and then he guided him to Jun’s hole.

 

Jun squeaked when the blunt head of the cock started to go inside him. Kazu fell forward planting his hands at each side of Jun’s neck pushing forward and kissing him lightly. This was the position that the man in the club had fucked him in, the position that had turned Shibasaki-sama on. He wondered if it was turning Aiba on too, and he looked for him, found him with the camera in hand taking photographs of what was happening. His hard cock hanging from the opening on his jeans. Kazu started pushing in and out of him and it almost made Jun come undone.

 

Almost making the mistake of asking for some relief Jun bit his lips just grunting.

 

 

“Does it feels good, doggy?” Aiba asked just kneeling next to them pointing the camera at Jun’s face.

 

“Yes.” He answered and for the first time he admitted that being fucked from behind was good.

 

“Kiss him kitty,” Aiba commanded and Kazu leaned forward to obey driving his dick deeper inside of Jun, who opened his mouth to yelp but he ended with a mouthful of tongue. Jun heard the camera go off a few times more, “Fuck him faster, Kazu.”

 

Jun’s mind almost went blank when the other submissive started to obey, but in the moment he was starting to lose it Aiba pulled Kazu away. This time the frustration made the tears fall from his eyes.

 

Aiba pulled Jun over his lap and picking up the cane he had left on the floor a lot earlier he hit him on the buttocks with it. Jun lost the count of how many times the Master hit him, since his whole body seemed searing with want. And because he wasn’t allowed to beg he just went “ah-ah” once and again.

 

Then the Master commanded them to kneel and freed Jun from the cuffs, “You have two minutes to jerk off and come,” Aiba said taking his phone from where it had been discarded, “if you cannot do it, you’ll have to sleep with the chastity belt on and don’t have the permission to come until the morning.” Aiba said fidgeting with the phone, “Yes, timer set. Start in three, two…one, GO!”

 

Jun’s right hand went immediately to his cock he was so close, so close. Aiba seemed to be delighted in their frantic movements. And Jun was getting frustrated, because by the way he was aroused he would have sworn that he’d come faster. But what did it for him was Kazu coming on the futon, and his nasal voice moaning at the same time. Jun was feeling the last of his orgasm when the alarm on Aiba’s phone went off.

 

“Suck me off,” Aiba whispered as he handled his own cock. Jun registered Kazu scrambling to get closer to Aiba and he followed. Kazu took the job of taking the cock into his mouth and Jun sucked the testicles. It wasn’t long before Aiba was shooting his come into Kazu’s throat.

 

Once he was done, Aiba squatted and pecked them on the lips before directing them to lie on the futon while he did some cleaning around the room.

 

Kazu held onto Jun immediately, and the man felt so small that Jun hugged him back almost falling asleep while Kazu sobbed, albeit quietly.

 

“Don’t sleep my babies, let’s get you cleaned up.” Aiba said helping them stand and go to the washing room, “You both did great today, I’m so happy that you are here right now” Aiba let them know turning the shower on.

 

The Master was surprisingly sweet as he washed them carefully. He tended Kazu first, and Jun was okay with it, because the guy seemed to need it the most. He in fact started washing by himself, as he did after a scene with Shibasaki-sama, leaving his genitals and ass for the Master to clean. Aiba didn’t seem too pleased, but he didn’t say anything, just helping Jun with said parts of his body.

 

While Aiba washed Jun, Kazu was in the bathtub, holding his knees against his own chest with one arm, and sucking his thumb with the other. Kazu seemed lost, like he wasn’t there. It made Jun a bit anxious, “Don’t worry about him now Jun-chan,” Aiba told him softly, “He always does that after, he needs to spaz out for a bit. And what do YOU need, Jun-chan?” Aiba turned the question at him.

 

“I don’t want to be alone now.” Jun replied.

 

“Want me to call Miss Shibasaki.” Aiba continued questioning, but Jun shook his head, he didn’t want her right now, he was embarrassed that he had enjoyed the two men too much, “It’s going to be okay, Jun-chan” Aiba said embracing him, “It’s okay if you enjoyed it, you were supposed to.” Aiba said, somehow reading through him.

 

Jun cried in Aiba’s arms, he was exhausted, and Aiba assured him that it was alright, and that he’d call Miss Shibasaki as soon as they were out of the bathroom. Aiba put Jun to the bathtub and as soon he was in the water Kazu focused his eyes on him and they started to talk. It was just small-talk, but it was somehow soothing. Then Aiba joined them in the bathtub. Jun had never been with so many people in a tub and it was weird but comforting.

 

As promised, Aiba called Shibasaki as soon as they were out of the bathroom. They left Jun to talk mostly alone with her, but they were coming into the pen to pick up some stuff, return the coffee table to the living room. Shibasaki wanted to know what had happened. And Jun told her everything, what had actually happened and what he felt happen, the way he felt about Aiba and Kazu now, the way he felt confused. Shibasaki hadn’t ever been too loving, or too sweet. But she reassured him, told him that she still wanted him; that she considered him his pet, because the other subs weren’t enough to be in a long term relationship with her… but she didn’t’ say I love you, and he wanted to hear it, he needed to hear it, yet he didn’t know how to ask. So he didn’t. She seemed pleased, though and that was what Jun held on to, to feel good about all of it.

 

When he had hung up. Aiba prepared some light dinner making some jokes, barely managing to crack a smile on their faces, even if they were tired as hell. After eating, and he and Kazu waited for Aiba to finish washing the dishes, the Master presented Jun with a choice, “You can sleep on the futon, tonight, in the pen. Or you can sleep on the bed with us. Though I’ll probably want to fuck Kazu once more before sleeping, and if you’re there I’ll want you to join us too. But it’s your choice, if you want to go to Shibasaki’s we can get you a cab too.”

 

Jun looked to Aiba and to Kazu, pondering what to do, his cheeks growing red when he didn’t even considered the other two options, but at the same time feeling too conscious to speak out loud what he wanted.

 

“It’s settled then, Jun’s sleeping with us.” Aiba announced, Jun turned to see Kazu, worried that he might not like the idea much. But the other sub was smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

Aiba’s body was so hot when it was over Jun pushing inside his hole again. This time when Jun came, Aiba was still inside him, while Kazu kissed him with sweet, extra-lengthy motions. Aiba came inside him too. Aiba took care of Kazu afterwards, fingering him and pleasuring him with his mouth.

 

They slept entangled, and when the morning came, Jun’s body was all sore, the bedroom and bathroom mirrors showed him the extent of the wounds he had suffered the day before. It looked all pretty, all blue, purple, yellow and gray, it made Jun feel satisfied and complete, like a canvass painted by a Master painter. At this time, was the first time in more than 24 hours that Jun could use clothes again. His underwear felt alien against his skin and so did the sweatpants and the t-shirt.

 

Kazu was also dressed, and looking cute with the blue smurfs tee and the baggy jeans. They had breakfast while watching TV and then they turned the game console on and played with Kazu until Shibasaki arrived, Satoko no longer dressed as Satoko but as Satoshi. Both Masters locked themselves in Aiba’s bedroom to talk, leaving the submissive men in the living room. Nino started prying into what happened to Satoshi’s weekend, but he had promised not to speak about it to anyone but Aiba.

 

 

 

 

Jun kneeled and bowed low in front of Aiba and thanked him for everything with the most honorable words he could find. The taxi was already waiting for them downstairs. Aiba pecked Shibasaki on the mouth before biding them goodbye.

 

“Let’s drop you to your place then,” Shibasaki said as they rode the elevator down.

 

It was then when Jun realized that it wasn’t going to work. That he loved his Master, that he liked her body, and their games; but she wasn’t taking him as more than a game, and that she would never tell him that she loved him. That he understood now when Kazu said that he couldn’t give up that much without feeling something for his Master.

 

And it wasn’t because he had ‘fallen’ for Aiba. It was more like he was envious of what Kazu and Satoko had.

 

 

 

 

 

It had passed around seven months since he last saw Shibasaki. They had tried to patch their relationship for a couple of months after the time he spent at Aiba’s, but in the end what they both wanted wasn’t the same. Jun now frequented some clubs from the scene, trying to meet people who he could get it on with, but it hadn’t passed from a hasted scene. He was about giving up the clubs and starting looking on line. But he had told his friend Jin that he would come, so here he was at the Love Juice, dressed only in his black jockeys to signal his status as submissive.

 

He didn’t recognize the man that had touched his elbow to catch his attention at first. Soon the bright smile, the kind eyes and the super-sexy dimples made sense in Jun’s mind. “Hey, Jun-chan. How are you?”

 

“Good, excellent, and you, Aiba?” Jun asked, he felt happy to see him. It was like corroborating that that weekend hadn’t been just a dream.

 

“Just great… I heard you parted ways with Miss Shibasaki…” Aiba said reaching forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Jun’s ear. Jun’s hair was longer than it had been the last time they saw each other.

 

“Yeah…” Jun replied a bit embarrassed, not knowing what else to say.

 

“If you want, you can join us to play anytime you want. Kitty has asked for you, he likes you.” Aiba said.

 

“And you?” Jun wanted to know.

 

“Yes, but I thought that was implicit when I invited you to join.” Aiba said reaching out again and stroking Jun’s face, “In fact, we were just leaving, why don’t you come with us?”

 

Jun stared at Aiba’s eyes for a while before nodding.

 

“What did I tell you about not answering?” Aiba smirked taking his hand and guiding him towards the exit of the club, where Kazu and Satoko were waiting. Kazu smiled wide when he saw Jun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting pictures I took as reference for this story in my LJ if anyone is interested xD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kashikomarimashita (畏まりました)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006271) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick)




End file.
